The Phoenix and the Snake
by beepbeep797
Summary: After eight years of running away, Hermione is back to face her fears and confront her past to make a better future. With her husband by her side, she thinks nothing can go wrong, but that's far from true. Please R&R! First story so please don't be too mean. Dramione. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

The carriages trundled up the narrow, winding road, making me jolt from my seat when they rode over the occasional rock. Anxiety began to overwhelm as we grew nearer to the looming building, casting a shadow over the black lake. The moonlight created a mysterious feeling to the atmosphere, as slithers of light danced across the ripples the giant squid was making as it bobbed to the surface, in the distance. The scenery captivated me for a moment to forget about the building tension that was beginning to smother me, and become lost in another world. Another time.

Flashbacks glimmered across my eyes, as I remembered memorable times of my childhood spent here. The endless hours in the library, the daily strolls around the grounds, even the late night gossip that circled the common room. This castle was my home. A squirm on my knee shocked me back to reality, as I looked down to see my baby girl in her frilly green dress. She despised dresses and it took us half an hour to finally squeeze her into it, as her little body kept twisting and turning. But with the promise of her favourite bunny, we triumphantly got her in it.

"Freya, stop squirming, we're nearly there now." I whispered to my baby, as she held out her arms to play with my hair which was, unfortunately for her, in a formal French twist.

"Here let me take her." I heard him murmur into my ear, as his arms released from being around my waist and he leaned over to place her on his lap. I looked over to see his platinum blonde hair flop over his eyes, as his silver sparkling eyes looked down towards are beautiful daughter, as he nuzzled her curly blonde hair with his nose, and gently kissed her head.

He wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from falling off his knee and glanced over with the most loving and caring gaze any man could give.

"Don't worry," he calmly whispered, his soothing words relaxing me instantly, "everything is going to be okay."

We drew up to the large wooden doors, which were opened in a welcoming way, as women with long ball gowns in every different colour and men with wizard robes or the occasional muggle suits, were making their way inside to the great hall.

I gave a worried glance to Draco, who only returned me with a reassuring one. This was it, time to stop running away, time to face my fears.

The carriage jolted to a stop, as I nervously took a step out, onto the path to the door. Luckily, the press wasn't informed, so the evening would go smooth and calmly.

As I stepped out my emerald green, silk ball gown cascaded to the floor. I remember picking out this dress in Diagon Alley, it immediately caught my eye. The bodice had a sweetheart shape and wrapped my curves perfectly as the skirt naturally dropped down so it just skimmed the floor, making me look elegant and sophisticated. I complimented it with a pair of silver shoes and a diamond necklace that hung from neck, a mesmerising gift I had recieved from Draco. I then reached into the carriage and took Freya from Draco's waiting arms as he then climbed out after. Placing a hand around my waist, he ushered me inside. Well no turning back now.


	2. Ron Weasley

Bustling conversation filled the air, as we stepped into the great hall. People were scattered around the room in small groups, some having children with them, others not. Few people looked this way, but many continued in their conversation.

Glad we weren't the centre of attention, I scanned the room for a familiar face or a certain hair colour. I saw a glimmer of red hair over near the buffet table and that was a place I didn't want to go, not just yet. So, instead I decided to look again and I soon saw a familiar hint of blonde hair, hidden underneath the most outrageous hat I'd ever seen.

For a start, it was huge! It had feather's literally sprouting off it and different coloured materials mixed in with the huge thing. I knew from the moment I entered it would be Luna.

"Listen, darling, I'm going to go and say hello to a few Slytherins, I won't be long, are you keeping Freya?" Draco whispered in my ear, as his hand on my waist gripped tighter around me. I nodded slowly, trying to stay focused on my emotions. Calm. Take one step at a time. Luna. Take five steps towards her. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, now clear your throat or cough to make yourself known. Oh no she's turning around!

"Hermione is that you?" she said, as her voice echoed through my ears.

"Y-Yes. It is." I stammered out. I saw her give a huge smile that reached form ear to ear, it made her face look radiant and glowing.

"Oh my Hermione, you look beautiful! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been? Oh wait, who's this little one? Oh she's beautiful! May I hold her?" Reluctantly I gave her to Luna, who began cooing over her and how pretty Freya was, before she snapped back to reality, "Oh Hermione I've missed you so much!" She started rambling on about her life, but I let her as I can't believe I was talking to her the first time in eight years! It was amazing. I felt my stomach turn in butterflies as I felt excitement run through me, why was I scared? She's so happy to see me.

"Well how are you Luna?" I quickly mentioned, before she started talking about Nargles, but she only looked down. "Oh my your pregnant… REALLY pregnant by the looks of it!" I commented, as a giggle escaped from her lips as she placed a maternal hand on her stomach.

"Yes, I am. I got married and I'm expecting twins, which I'm guessing is why I feel like a beached whale all the time." She said, as her smile faltered a bit. I understood that feeling, perfectly. "Are you married Hermione?" she commented, before I started daydreaming.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, who is he? Is he here? Is he a muggle? Oh, is he dreamy Hermione? I always knew you were a romantic type." She commented, as if she was going off into her own little world herself.

But before I could answer I felt a tight grip wrap around my waist. A strange hand. Oh my… it was not Draco's! Whipping around I came face to face with my worst nightmare. Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione, is that you? Oh my god… wow, you look amazing and really hot! You disappeared. I tried contacting you but you didn't reply." He said, as his fingers ran up and down my bare arms, creating uncomfortable shivers down my arms.

"Ron." Was all I could stammer out. This was unreal and totally unexpected.

Suddenly he glanced over to where Luna stood and looked at Freya, "Blimey Luna, you get busy don't you!" He mentioned, as he clearly had mistaken Freya as Luna's child, as one hand still held a tight grip on my waist, while the other stayed against my arms. I wanted to get away. NOW!

But before Luna could answer, Draco had crept up and swooped Freya out of Luna's arms and held her against his chest. My life saver had come to rescue me.

"Wow you and Loony, Malfoy, well I didn't see that one coming." He said, with a curious tone in his voice. I began to squirm but both his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me towards his torso. I squirmed to get away but he didn't budge. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, may I introduce my girlfriend, you remember Granger right? Well she's all mine. She looks beautiful, doesn't she? But she's nobody else's." He said, as he glanced at Draco with a confused expression, but Draco was just showing a look of concern as his eyes met my frantic glance.

"Ron," I pleaded, "let me go!"

"Yes Weasley. Let. Her. Go." Draco said, his voice deeper and menacing although his face was calm and collective.

"You can't tell me what to do with my girlfriend!" Ron shouted, glaring at Draco menacingly.

"She's not your girlfriend though, is she?"

"Of course she's my fucking girlfriend! Who do you think you are?" he said, as his hands became tighter around me, adamant not to let me go.

"Her husband."

At that moment, I felt Ron's arms release me away as he looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"You've got to be kidding. Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Ron shouted, his eyes piercing Draco's.

Quickly, while I had the chance, I ran over to Draco's open arms as he protectively wrapped one around me.

"May I introduce you to my wife, Hermione **Malfoy**," he said proudly, with a lot more emphasis on Malfoy then I wanted, "and our beautiful daughter, Freya. We also have an older son, Scorpius, who is in the hospital at the moment." He commented, as I quickly tried to not think of my baby boy alone in the hospital bed, dreaming about spaceships or aeroplanes.

Freya's arms reached up towards her father's hair and began to lightly tug his hair.

"Yes Freya." He answered, his eyes showing love and care towards my baby girl. She quickly began whispering something into Draco's ear, while Ron stood there completely speechless. His face began to turn red, until it looked the same colour as his hair. I hesitantly took a step away from his, as I hoped with all my heart he wouldn't explode.

"Come on love, we need to go and see some other friends." he said, knowing I'd just want to get away from there.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL HER THAT?!" Oh, it looks like Ronald has found his voice. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! YOU'VE GOT HER BRAINWASHED! UNDER A SPELL! YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He quickly lurched out his arm to grab me, but with good reflexes I quickly stepped out the way. That's it. I've had it with him!

"Don't you DARE do that again Ronald Weasley! I am not some piece of candy to be used and then thrown out, just to be wanted by you, a pig, again. You cast me away before, saying I wasn't sexy enough for you, but as soon as I get my life and appearance on track, I suddenly become your number one babe magnet. Well no Ronald, after you I realised I won't be used anymore and Draco taught me that it doesn't matter if I'm muggle-born or not, I am always beautiful. DRACO GREW UP AND THAT'S SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER DO!" I cried, as he looked at me with a horrified glare.

"You're brainwashed!" he cried, looking all around exasperated.

"Have you listened to anything I've even said!?"

But instead of answering he turned and walked away from me, just like he did before.


	3. Isn't that Hermione Granger?

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone reading and the reviews, it's really appreciated :D okay well someone asked why is Scorpius in the hospital… all will be revealed soon I hope. I know I may ramble on a little but, I don't want to miss anything. R&R please.

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything... apart from the plot.**

Seeing the distress in my eyes, Draco began to pull me away from the situation, but I managed to slip out a murmured goodbye to Luna as we moved. Why did Ron have to ruin everything?! Like always.

I saw that he was leading us over to Blaise and Padma, somebody I actually knew, and instantly felt calm.

Throughout mine and Draco's relationship, Blaise and Padma were always seen as a close family friends. They were seen to Freya and Scorpius as an uncle and aunt, and we knew we could trust them with our lives. They reciprocated the fact we thought them as family, and him and Padma would spend Christmas and Birthdays with us. To me, Padma was much like a sister of mine. Although throughout Hogwarts we weren't that close, our friendship blossomed when her relationship with Blaise started. I guess when old doors closed, new doors open. I took a moment to look at them, to appreciate how perfect they were. Their hands were enclosed around each others, and their eyes never glancing off each other's face.

When we arrived, Freya immediately stretched her arms out towards them, and Blaise humorously grabbed her and held her high above his head. Little giggles escaped from her lips, as she shrieked with excitement.

"Oh look its my favourite niece in the whole world," he cried as he brought her back down to be comfortably in his arms, "your so big now! But where is my nephew?" He asked, a look of concern glinted across his eyes, as his eyebrows knotted together.

Before I could speaks, Draco cut in.

"He's in the hospital." he said, with a long sigh.

"Oh my goodness, what's happened?" Padma cried, worry radiating from her face.

"He thought he would be smart to climb on the kitchen counter, and then he unfortunately slipped and banged his head. He looked fine but missy here," he said while glancing towards me, "wanted him to go to St. Mungo's. They said they'd keep him in, just in case." He said, his eyes now staring off into space. I knew how much it hurt, to leave your baby in a strange place all alone. How much you constantly worry. How your first instinct is to be by his side, but silly things like occasions that are compulsory to go to, get in the way.

"Oh, you should have told us." Padma said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh it's okay. As soon as we can, we're going to leave and then one us will probably go to the hospital." I said, trying to calm the situation. Things happen in life you have no control over, but it's happened and there's nothing we can do. Draco put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I lent against him for warmth. I wrapped my arms around me to shield me from the cold.

"Listen, Hermione, why don't you both go to the hospital?" Padma asked, her voice laced with concern.

"We can't. Somebody needs to take care of Freya and both our parents are busy. Trust me, if we could we would."

"But you can. Me and Blaise will look after her." As a smile spreaded across her face.

"Are you sure? I mean she's hard work," Draco said, his signature smirk on his face, "much like her mother."

I playfully slapped him across the chest, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, plus it's good practice for me and Blaise." She said, her eyes glinting a look of joy and excitement. Could this be? Am I dreaming this? But I saw it, that little glint of hope in her eyes.

"Oh wow! Padma your having a baby!" I cried, as I ran to give her a huge hug.

"Wait what?" Blaise said, his eyes showed confusion.

"Oh Hermione you ruined the surprise!" As she playfully pouted towards me. Oh no, Blaise didn't know. Turning to Blaise, her voice a little nervous, "Surprise Blaise. I'm pregnant!" She said, her eyes a little anxious to what he would say.

"Draco. Could you please have Freya back?" Blaise said, his voice turning serious.

"Why?" He questioned, while taking her in his arms.

"Because, I want to give my wife a kiss." he said, his face breaking out into the most biggest smile I had ever seen him give. She smiled too and held out her arms, before he pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers. Draco tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me close to kiss me on my forehead. We glanced into each others eyes with a knowing look.

We both knew Padma and Blaise we desperate to have a baby, and that they were finding it very difficult. At points, they even thought it was impossible. But obviously it wasn't, as Padma was going to have a beautiful baby, and they'd be a wonderful and perfect family.

"Congrats mate." Draco said, as Blaise's lips left Padma's. "But good luck with the whole thing, your going to need it. The life of smelly nappies, and sleepless nights, and the tired mood swings" he ironically said.

"Oh you can't talk mate, you've got that life." Blaise said jokingly.

"I have. And I wouldn't change it for the world." Draco said softly, as he gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Freya pulled her face that made me abruptly start laughing, and I wasn't the only one. Draco, Blaise and Padma had all joined in.

"Anyway back to the point," Padma intervened after the bizarre moment, "we would happily have Freya for you tonight." she concluded.

"Oh wow, that would be perfect. Thank you so much you too, your both so amazing." I said, sighing relief. I was going to be by my baby boys side tonight. I knew me and Draco would find it so difficult to decide between us who stayed and who went to see Scorpius. Well now our problem was solved, we decided what time we would leave and leave Padma and Blaise with Freya. We all agreed around ten o'clock would be the latest time, for Freya's sake, and the fact that these functions just get more boring as the night goes on.

Soon a bell rang, that indicated we were to sit at our tables to eat and for the speeches to start. Luckily, we were with Padma and Blaise as I was worried I would be put with another group, as being one third of the 'honoured' golden trio. That was my life once, and I wasn't prepared to go back. I glanced across the room to where they would be sat, and saw the tip of someone's black curly hair, or a hint of red. Oh great, Harry stood up and made his way over to the platform where a microphone stood. He still looked the same then he was eight years ago, however his face had gone a little paler and there were clear bags around his eyes, due to stress no doubt, and his black hair was longer as it was trying to stay tamed.

"_Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. We are not only here to celebrate the full restoration of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is quite remarkable, but to celebrate the lives of people those who gave their lives to save this school. What I'm trying to say is, we honour those who gave their lives, to protect us, to protect the school. But also for standing up to what they believe in, for what they want our world to become. On this very night, nine years ago, half of this building would be destroyed, souls of our loved ones would have been taken away. Friends, family, all loved ones. But nine years after, we can turn and say 'They did not die in vain!' they died for honour and for freedom. So tonight I'm going to call up my good friend Ron, get up here Ron_," bursts of applause echoed around the room, however our table stayed silent, _"this guy has been with me all the way! This guy was like my brother and he is my brother-in-law, now I've married his beautiful sister_," wolf-whistles could be heard from around the room, but I was just getting angrier and angrier. How could Ron get all the credit. He was the person who shipped off and left us half way through! "_awww, look at her blushing. Anyway there is one other person we must not forget. My dear friend Hermione, who unfortunately cannot be with us tonight, as she is currently studying law in erm… China. But we wish her all the best of luck. She was and still is like my little sister and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, so will everyone raise their glass to honour the brightest witch of our age, to Hermione Granger._" He said, before taking a sip of his drink. This was complete and utter outrage, and I am not here to be walked over again. Before I knew what I was thinking, I stood up and made my way towards the stage.

Murmurs and whispers slowly circled around the room, "Isn't that Hermione Granger?" and "Didn't Harry just say she's in China?"

I slowly made my way up the steps towards Harry, who had the biggest shocked face I had ever seen. I took the microphone in my hands, looking towards the audience. Shit. What am I going to say?

**Authors Notes: A little Cliffhanger there :) Da da daaaaaaaa... anyway I know this chapter is really long but I couldn't cut it in half it just wasn't humanly possible. So i hope you like, and dont forget to R&R especially the review part, I love all your comments. Erm... uploading wise I basically work on a little part every day until it's finished and then i upload but its most likely tuesdays or the weekend. :) please please PLEASE keep reading.**


	4. To Moving On

**Author Notes: Hi there again, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like. It's mainly the speech with Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

Clearing my voice, I took a deep breath. Okay. I glanced across the room and instantly my eyes found Draco, who nodded his head reassuringly.

_"Thank you Harry, but I am here to speak for myself. Obviously you hadn't seen me here, because you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself. Yes I am Hermione Granger, or was. I got married and have two beautiful children. People may wonder what has happened to me, as I pretty much disappeared. Well for me I made a new life, a new beginning. This building brings back so many memories, for all of us. Some good, some bad. For me, right now, it's a time to forgive and forget. As Nicholas Sparks, a famous muggle said, 'It happens to everyone as you grow up. You find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize the people you've known forever don't see things the way you do. So you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on.' Now I can hold my head up high and say I'm Hermione Malfoy, and proud if it. So I ask you to raise your glass for one more time, but not towards me, but towards moving on._" And with that, I raised my glass and drank. I saw Draco beaming up towards me, his head proudly held high. People were murmuring around the room, few taking glances towards the table where Draco was sat.

"Okay," I heard Harry interrupt me, "I think someone's had a little too much to drink." He said, a smirk plastered across his face, as if trying to diffuse the tension.

"No Harry, I am not drunk, I've not even had one drink. I am married to Draco Malfoy, I have a darling son and a beautiful baby girl who I love with all my heart. I have a wonderful life, and I wouldn't change it for the world." and with that I left Harry and Ron on the stage, both having guilt plastered across their face.

I strolled over to Draco and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. I didn't care who was looking or watching, I am proud of my husband and of being a Malfoy.

"That was quite a performance Mrs Malfoy." He said, smirking as I sat down next to him. I know I'd regret it later, but somehow I just felt relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

As soon as all the speeches were finished and the dancing had begun, I began feeling agitated. I just wanted to go now. To get away from the prying eyes, and the curious whispers.

I looked absentmindedly at the clock to reveal it was only eight o'clock. Draco, seeing me engrossed in the clock and wishing it would go faster, offered out his hand which I reluctantly took. Couples were twirling and pirouetting around the dance floor, some gracefully others looking like they had two left feet. Luckily for me and Draco, we fitted into the graceful category as we were both experienced dancers. The next song was a slow song, the ones where couples could lean against each other as they gently swayed to the music. Laughing to myself as he dramatically pulled me into his arms, I rested my head against his shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent. His expensive cologne made me relax, as I thought of happy things to calm me down.

"You truly look stunning." he said to me as I leant in close and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I replied, a glowing smile on my face. My husband truly makes me happy, he's always there for me and I cant trust him with everything. We put our past behind us and moved on and because of that, we have a beautiful house and gorgeous children. I'm living my dream life all because of him.

We stayed there dancing around the dimly lit dance floor until a hand disturbed me, placing it on my shoulder. I turned quickly around to see Blaise, looking towards us worriedly, "what is it Blaise?" I asked, panicking a little.

"You've got an patronus… it's from St Mungo's, it's about Scorpius." Suddenly I couldn't move. I was completely speechless. What's happened to Scorpius?!


	5. The Death of a Loved One

Authors Notes: Hi there again J hope your all enjoying the story so far and im sorry I may ramble on a bit but I don't want to miss out a single detail. Anyway enjoy. X

Disclaimer- the amazing JK Rowling owns everything… except the plot.

My breath caught in my throat as my brain suddenly burst into over-drive. Me and Draco hastily followed Blaise, anxiety radiating from both of us! I couldn't think about anything, my head was turning into a crumbling mess. Breathe Hermione. I kept repeating this to myself over and over again. Stay calm for Draco. Stay calm for Freya. Breathing slowly, we headed out the doorway from the great hall, and down a small, narrow corridor. The white mist from the patronus was at the end.

Nervously, we walked towards it. It was a silver owl patronus encircling the air, when suddenly it swooped down and transformed into a young woman.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, my name is Healer Ducey. I am so sorry to disturb you both on such an important night. We have an important message. Scorpius is healthy so do not worry about him, he had a mild concussion but it was barely anything. No, we are informing you of Mr Lucius Malfoy. I'm sorry, but he has passed away due to an unexpected heart attack. We are very sorry for your loss. Please feel free to take Scorpius home anytime you wish in the next 24 hours. Again, we are very sorry." And with that, Healer Ducey morphed into an owl and disappeared through the window.

Involuntary, my hand came to my mouth as a gasp escaped through my lips. Oh poor Lucius. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, as I slowly placed my arms around Draco and held him closely. As soon as I did, a few muffled sobs escaped from both of us, as we held each other closely, drowning out the rest of the world.

When mine and Draco's relationship started, his parents were a little hesitant. Cissy opened to us sooner then Lucius, as he kept his distance for a while. He didn't intervene, which we though he would, but instead took a back seat. He claimed later that Draco should make his own path in life and whatever mistakes he makes, he could only blame himself. It was about a couple of years with that sort of relationship we had with Lucius. Strained. But as soon as Draco proposed, and realising his son was serious about me, he decided we should be introduced. That moment was awkward, but it will always stay with me. After that, we all really began to bond, they soon saw me as a daughter figure and since my parents aren't around, I cherished the relationship I had with them. I find it amusing to this day how when me and Draco had a disagreement, I would go to Cissy and she'd explain how all men were the same, and that it wouldn't be long until Draco would be running after me, as apparently he couldn't stand two minutes being away from me. There were times when they made me laugh, made me cry. Soon our son was born, and they doted on him so much. I thought that sometimes they spoiled him more than we did. He would be "ooooo'd" and "ahhhhhhh'd" over wherever he went. He was always dressed in brand new clothes his grandparents bought him, at one point never wearing the same outfit twice. Cissy and Lucius were like a life-line throughout that time, when me and Draco couldn't open our eyes we were that exhausted, they'd step in with no questions asked, ready to take on our little rascal. Although Draco and his father's relationship wasn't perfect at first, it blossomed throughout the years. The countless Quidditch matches, where their competitive sides would come out. I think then Lucius began to truly understand the meaning of happiness. To let go of responsibility and problems and just enjoy life. I remember ever since their relationship grew, both Draco and Lucius were seen with a smile on their face. Thinking of all these memories, only wanted me to cry harder. Now tears were falling from my eyes like a waterfall, not bothering to hold them back. Blaise disappeared, I'm assuming to get Padma. Lucius's death would affect everyone, and then suddenly I remembered Cissy! Oh no, how about her! She must be distraught! Suddenly I gently pulled away from Draco, and placed my hand around his. His hands felt like ice.

"Draco," I whispered, trying to be gentle, " we should go." He slowly nodded his head, looking at the floor. Quickly flicking my wand to fix my makeup, we headed into the hall, as all traces of tears were washed away from my face, apart from the water in my eyes. We made our way to where Padma and Blaise stood, Padma holding Freya close to her. She gave a weak smile to us as we made our way over to them. Draco reluctantly took Freya and without saying anything, we turned to go. At the last minute, I turned my head and gave them a weak smile and little wave. They nodded with understanding. As we were about to leave, a voice called out from behind me.

"Hermione, you leaving the party so soon." Oh great I could remember that voice from anywhere. I turned to face Harry once again. Draco stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

" Yes I am Harry, I'm sorry a problem has just risen, we must go now." I turned to go but he grabbed my hand.

"Oh your not going anywhere, not with him."

"Harry let me go!" I cried, tears escaping from my eyes as I pulled and pulled to get away from him, his grip in my hand only tightened, turning painful.

As soon as I said that, Draco abruptly turned around. His eyes radiated anger and irritation.

"Potter, get off my wife right now before I do something I regret." I felt Harry's grip loosen and then let go, a large red mark stood in it's place. I quickly rushed over to Draco, and as he held my hand up to his lips and looking into my eyes, he kissed it lightly. He then slowly turned to where Harry stood, "I really don't understand you. Both you and Weasley actually. You leave my wife alone, to fend for herself, because her and Weasel didn't work out and instead of taking her side, you take his. The lying cheating bastard! I bet he didn't tell you that, did he? That he was cheating on her. No, he probably made up some pathetic excuse of her leaving, and you fell for it. Some friend you are. So she disappeared, and I was then man who found her. Broken and lost. I got her back up on her feet! Not you, me. I was her shoulder to cry on, her actual friend. We grew closer and closer, and I made her happy. I made her mine. We disappeared, well from you we did. We didn't want to come here. We have other priorities. But as soon as you and Weasel see her, you think you can grab her and toss her around like you used to, well I'm sorry but my wife can think for herself. Now, we are leaving whether you like it or not! And if you want to see her again, I'd be more respectful if I were you." And with that, he put his arms around me and we disapparated, leaving a very stunned Harry.

A/N: I hope you like it. Please, please remember to review. It's great hearing all your responses and opinions and truly makes my day.


	6. St Mungo's

**A/N: Hi again, sorry had a major glitch with chapter 5 but im glad its up and sorted. Thanks to shaymars for telling me J hopefully it won't happen again. I'll hopefully be updating a lot more this week as I'm on holiday and I'm so committed that instead of doing homework, I'm writing to you! So hopefully by the weekend there should be a lot more chapters. Anyway remember to please review, it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer:- nothing belong to me just the plot. everything else is amazing work of J.K Rowling.**

We appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's, to my surprise. Draco briskly walked towards the reception desk, where a young witch sat. With files scattered around her, and her black frizzy hair looking as though it had been subjected to a thunderstorm, she looked frazzled. She had pale skin, and bright green eyes. I preferred St. Mungo's then muggle hospitals. Muggle hospitals are clinical and uncomfortable as you have to sit in the most uncomfortable straight-back chairs, and not to mention the hours long waiting. I'm just so glad we have the opportunity to have our very own St. Mungo's.

As we neared the reception desk, Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh Mr Malfoy. Are you here to pick up erm… what's his name… your little boy," she said, growing redder and redder with embarrassment.

"Scorpius." I quickly intervened, saving the girl from more embarrassment.

"Oh yes, Scorpius. I'll just call for Healer Ducey." she said, her face still recovering from the embarrassment, as she quickly sent out a patronus. To my amusement, it was an ostrich. An agonising minutes later, the face that came with the haunting patronus appeared from around corner. She eagerly came towards us, a weak smile on her face.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, and you must be Mrs Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming you're here for Scorpius." To which I just nodded, trying to stay strong. "Very well, follow me." And with that she turned around and headed down a long corridor towards the children's ward. The corridor had dark wooden floors and cartoon characters dancing across the walls. The occasional one waving to us, as it ran towards the cartoon play ground, where other boys and girls were playing. Suddenly, the healer stopped outside Room 394. She opened the door, to reveal a large, open, circular room. It had emerald green walls and the wooden floor had turned to a light beige colour. It had a large double bed in the centre of the room, with green silk covers placed over it. A little body lay curled up in the middle, fast asleep. Quickly, I rushed over to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. Draco gave a little smile on his face, seeing the sight of me and Scorpius reunited. Without pausing for any longer, he briskly came towards the bed and putting an arm around me he hugged me close. He then placed Freya in my arms and stood up. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. Where was he going so suddenly?

"Hermione, take Freya and Scorpius home. I won't be long. Keep them safe for me, please." And with that, he placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room, his head hanging down. I wanted to go and follow him, but I knew that as a mother I needed to get my children home. I looked at the clock and it was a few minutes after ten, and it was way past Freya's bed-time.

Gently I nudged Scorpius, placing tiny kisses on both his cheeks. Reluctantly, his eyes flickered open. "Mummy?" he whispered. I nearly began crying out of happiness to see my beautiful boy okay.

"Yes it's mummy, darling. Do you want to go home?" I asked, hoping he would agree with me. Luckily, he slowly nodded, and then began looking around the room.

"Where's daddy?" He asked, a hint of sleep still in his voice. His eyes partly closed, as if fighting with himself to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, he's just gone to see the healers that's all. He said he'll meet us at home." I said, reassuringly. He just nodded again, and then held his arms out towards me. I held him tightly against me, finding comfort in his warm small body wrapped in my arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just cherishing the time we had together. I would soon have to tell him about his grandfather, and I'm sure a tantrum would be inevitable. He is very sensitive after all. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to take him home and put him to in his own bed, and let him dream magical dreams about flying and magic. To let him dream away the night, without a care in the world, while a storm was brewing in my mind. And just at that thought, I disapparated us to our home.

We appeared inside the lounge, with a squirming and grumpy Freya and a very tired Scorpius. Hastily, I ushered Scorpius upstairs, carrying Freya too, and after guiding him in his bed, I gave him a kiss goodnight. Then I hurriedly walked into Freya's baby pink and cream room, and quickly dressed her out the ridiculously frilly frock, and put her in her usual pyjamas, with had pink rabbits doted across it. She seemed to immediately relax and soon placed her thumb in her mouth as her eyes slowly started to drift shut. Gently kissing her forehead, I placed her into her large cot, and turning on the nightlight, I left to her beautiful dreams. As I made my way out the door and towards mine and Draco's bedroom, I couldn't help but think of him. Where is he? I hope he's okay. I know tomorrow was going to be manic. I'll have to go and see Cissy and then worry about Draco and then there's Scorpius and his unavoidable tantrum when he learns the truth. I suppose he won't understand fully, but he will still realize he wont see his grandfather again. When I got the our bedroom, I quickly entered the walk in closet, and grabbed the nearest thing I could find resembling nightwear. It was a pale blue, thin, silk nightie that came to the middle of my thighs. It came with a matching silk dressing gown, that only reached to my knees. I quickly pulled both items on, appreciating the soft feeling they had on my sensitive skin. I then went over to my large dressing table and let my brown hair loose, as it formed ringlets down my back as it neared my waist. Ever since the war, I wanted to change, so I decided to grow my hair and as I grew older and my body changed due to pregnancy and age, my frizzy hair no longer existed, but soft ringlets replaced it instead, much to mine and Draco's liking. I quickly wiped the makeup off my face, like wiping off a mask and looked into the mirror. Here I was Hermione Granger. Mother, wife, daughter-in law. I stood up and made my way to the large four poster king-sized bed that was in the middle of the room. As I passed I took a book off the shelf, Pride and Prejudice, and pulled back the thick warm covers and crept inside. The bed felt oddly empty without Draco. It didn't feel right. Like part of me was missing when he wasn't here. I suppose it's the wife part, as it's impossible to be a wife when your husband is nowhere to be seen. But I suppose I cannot smother him, and he must have his freedom. I sighed deeply to myself. Oh poor Lucius. At that thought, I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes and down onto the crisp, white pillows. I felt completely alone and abandoned. I needed my Draco. I needed him here. Making me miss him more, I couldn't help but cry harder until I had no tears left in me and I drifted off into a restless sleep.


	7. The Next Morning

**A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter. I think this is now chapter 7. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know this chapter is not that important this one but it needs to be here to just move the story on. I'll be updating more this weekend x**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, only the plot.**

The next morning, I woke up to the familiar feeling of Draco lying next to me. I slowly turned over, careful not to wake him. I didn't hear him come in last night, so it must have been late. My eyebrows squished together with worry, as I looked at his pale complexion. He had noticeable bags under his eyes and his blonde hair looked disheveled I gently stroked his cheek with the tip of my finger and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him. I glanced towards the clock and realized it was only half past seven and I knew the kids would sleep in later, due to their late night. I decided not move from bed as I turned back to a sleeping Draco, but to find him surprisingly awake.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?" he murmured, still traces of sleep in his voice. I couldn't help but giggle, making his eyes light up with mischief.

"Yes," I stammered out, trying hard not to laugh, "you always do."

"Oh you're right Mrs Malfoy, I do." He said, as his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close against him. Before I could catch my breath, his lips crashed against mine, as he kissed me passionately and lovingly. I closed my eyes and savoured the kiss, before we would be disrupted. He pulled me even closer, and I snaked my fingers into his hair, gently pulling at the edges. His hands moving from my waist, down to my bum and gently used his fingers tickled over it. A smile grew on my lips, which were pressed against his. He slowly started kissing down my jaw line and then further down my neck until he got to the thin straps of my nightie. He gently tugged one down off my shoulder and placed small kisses tracing from my neck to my shoulder. My eyes fluttered closed, my eyelashes casting shadows on face as my lips were red and swollen from all the kissing. My fingers still in his hair, as all problems disappeared and didn't cross my mind, as all that mattered was me and Draco. The sunlight shone through the stain glass window, creating rainbows that danced across the room, making the bedroom seem peaceful and serene. My breath caught in my throat, as he slowly moved further down, heading over my chest and to my breasts. He then quickly drew back and planted a fierce kiss on my lips, his hands slowly sliding underneath my nightie, slithering further and further up until they cupped my breasts. A quiet moan of appreciation escaped my lips, as he began slowly massaging them. "These are so warm." he muttered against my lips, a small smile playing on the edge of his mouth. I could see his mouth turning upwards in the corners, making a smile grow on my lips. His cheeky smile always makes me laugh and smile whenever I see it. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Grey and brown.

Suddenly, a small cry was heard from Freya's room, as I let out a disgruntled sigh. So much for us sleeping in later. I heard him let out a sigh too, as he placed his forehead on mine.

"I'll go." He quietly said, before he left our room wearing a pair of, now very tight, boxers.

A few minutes later, he came back in our room, carrying a very red and frustrated Freya. As soon as she saw me, she showed a toothy smile and held out her arms, clapping towards me. "Okay little miss, I guess you want mummy." Draco playfully said, as she pouted towards him. He briskly climbed into bed and placed Freya between us. She then crawled towards me and as I sat up, she began to pull on my hair with one hand, while the other was in her mouth, as she contently sucked on her thumb. I sat her on my knee and lent forward as Draco sat behind me, so me and Freya were positioned between his legs. He lent forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, gently stroking my sides with his thumb. His head rested on my shoulders, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk." He murmured into my ear, before he got up an headed towards are en-suite bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and I let out a huge sigh.

"Oh what does your daddy want now?" I said to Freya, who just looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and gave a toothy smile. G I giggled at her and began tickling her, so she squirmed around and shrieked with laughter, making me laugh and smile too. Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the corridor as Scorpius jumped on the bed causing me and Freya to shriek with laughter, but I was quickly overwhelmed as Scorpius began climbing on me and tickling me, and as Freya joined in I was pinned to the bed, both scrambling all over me.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, to see Draco only in a pair of sweatpants that loosely hung from his hips, as his bare torso showed his muscles and his broad shoulders. His hair was still damp from the shower, as his face expressed confusion at first until it grew into his mischievous infamous smirk. He slowly sauntered over and then suddenly his arms shot out and began tickling my sides, so I was wriggling and squirming around. I couldn't stop laughing and even after I repeatedly shouted stop, his hands still carried on tickling me. It was felt like torture, until he suddenly stopped, gave me a kiss and picked me up so I was slung over his shoulder. He quickly carried me out our bedroom and down the corridor to the stairs, with a hyperactive Scorpius and a bumbling Freya, who only just found her feet and was attempting to run but instead was wobbling along. As we got to the stairs, I saw Scorpius gave a concerned look towards his sister, but Draco quickly cast a spell on her so she began to levitate in the air as she giggled with laughter and gave Scorpius a funny look, as if to say 'I'm floating and your not' and then she gently landed at the bottom of the stairs, onto her feet and she continued to follow me and Draco as he led us into the kitchen. He carefully put me down onto the floor, and then swooped down to give me a kiss.

"We really need to talk." As he left me to pick Freya up and place her in her highchair.

Oh what did he want to talk about?


	8. Draco's Drastic Decision

**A/N: Hi there again, well I read all your reviews and I decided to start writing straight away to quickly update J so here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot.**

The morning routine quickly passed by, with Draco obviously staying off the subject about us needing to talk, it was obvious he wanted to talk away from the children. Breakfast flew by quickly, as I made Scorpius and Freya pancakes, and I began to get concerned. He put on a smile at the table, but a storm was raging behind his eyes, as his smile didn't quite reach there. As the day dragged on, Draco began to seem more troubled and disheartened, as he barely made eye contact with me or anyone, as he only shuffled along and with his head hanging down. It broke my heart, as I fought the battle with myself to not run over to him and offer him as much comfort and support as I could give, but being a mother made it hard. I knew we would have to talk about Lucius's death sooner or later, and I hoped it was sooner because something was eating him up inside. We were all sat in the living room, Scorpius watching some children's TV show, as me and Draco curled up on the couch, as a sleeping Freya lay in my arms. He gently stroked her cheek, so lightly it was like a feather brushing across her smooth skin.

"Why do I deserve this?" he muttered into my ear, as he playfully began playing with my hair, which was all pulled over one shoulder.

"Because, why shouldn't you?" I asked, worry in my voice. Why was he suddenly asking this? Wasn't he happy with this life?

"Because, I tore you away from your friends, and how I treated you in the past, and how you've forgiven me for so much, I just don't deserve an incredible wife like you."

"Listen Draco. You did not take me away from my friends! I did that, not you! Don't you remember? I found Ron cheating on me with that stupid air-head slut and I ran. I had no one. No family, no friends. You found me in hysterics. I hadn't eaten for days, never mind slept. But you found me and you got me on my feet, you found me an apartment and you gave me job and you became your best friend. You were there for me, when no one else was. You are an amazing husband and father to our amazing children and most importantly you my friend and my lover and your there for me always. I love you and whatever you say, of course you deserve me, so never think otherwise!" I said, as I saw a speechless Draco in front of me.

"You mean that?" He whispered, softly into my ear.

"Of course I do." I muttered softly, as I a felt his lips give me a small kiss on my cheek, "anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"Yeh, I don't know how to put this… Hermione I think we should move."

Suddenly, my face twisted from the small smile to a look of puzzlement. Why would he want to move? This was our first house together. We became friends and lovers and bought this beautiful house. Memories of the past were hidden in these walls. Our memories. Together.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, you see with father gone, mother's not taking it very well. She's got the manor all to herself, and despite how many friends or house elves she has around her, its not working. She's not happy love, and I just don't know what to do. I went to see her last night. She obviously couldn't sleep. She was soon in hysterics, and well truthfully, I cried too. She needs me, darling. No, she needs us. She needs family around her. I know that if you don't want to, I understand, but please just think about it. Will you do that for me, Hermione?" I stared into his grey pleading eyes. Reluctantly, I nodded my head. Poor Cissy.

"What are we going to tell Scorpius?" I murmured to him, after a few moments of silence.

"Leave that to me." He murmured back.

Living at the manor would definitely be… different. It was about ten times bigger then our house now, and you could easily get lost. I still do. It would be hard to live there. In those walls are only demons that haunt my past. As if by habit, I moved my free hand to the scar that permanently marked my skin, that was just resting above where Freya's head lay. The screams and the cries I made. The agonising pain I got in return.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Draco's expression change as I did this. I stared into space, going back to the time I was with Harry and Ron. How they were in the cellar, while Bellatrix picked me. How they listened to my screams, while Bellatrix tortured me. I could still see it, it was blurry around the edges but I could still hear her. Her cackling laughter, those evil black eyes, taunting me. Sometimes I hear her in my dreams, dancing around me, whispering in my ears. She lurks in the darkness, scaring me when she can. A silent tear rolled down my cheek, as Draco's face suddenly transformed into panic.

He quickly grabbed my face and made me stare into his.

"Hermione! Hermione! Come back to me! Come back to me!" I felt Freya leave my arms, before my eyes closed and I was slipping into darkness. She was there, like always. Everywhere else black, but the only light on her. It would cast a shadow onto the floor and the light was pale and abnormal. Her lips would curl at the edges. Her black eyes piercing mine. I tried to reach to my pocket, to find my wand. It wasn't there. I was slowly consumed by the darkness. Bellatrix stared at me, pulling her wand back and shot a green light towards me.

**A/N: :O what's happened to Hermione? Will she be okay? You'll have to find out… I'll be updating very soon, possibly Friday night. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all your amazing reviews. x**


	9. Into the Aurors Office

**A/N: Hello there J sorry its been a while since I uploaded but I've been away at the weekend and there was no wifi -_- anyhow hope you enjoy the next chapter… **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, only the plot.**

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, as a blinding light shone into them. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the dazing light that shone all around me. After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes again and looked slowly around the room. I realized I was in mine and Draco's bedroom. I casually felt the silk sheets that's lay underneath me, bringing back the familiarity of that morning. A small smile spread on my face. I looked around the room, and was startled to find Draco leaning on an armchair, his head resting in the palm of his hands. Hesitantly, I cleared my throat as he looked up startled. Slowly, a relieved look spread across his face as he made his way towards me in bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his question laced with concern.

"I'm okay. How long was I out for?" I asked, reluctantly.

"About an hour, maybe a little longer."

"Oh. Where's Scorpius and Freya?" I said, worried.

"They're okay. Freya cried for a little, but I guess she just misses her mum."

I slowly sat up, suddenly feeling lethargic, as, to much of my protests, Draco wrapped his arms around me and carried me bridal style back down the stairs. He gently placed me down on the couch, as if I would shatter into pieces, and gave me a on the forehead.

Suddenly, an owl tapped on the living room window. It was a large snowy owl, one that I was unfamiliar with. It had piercing yellow eyes, and was pure white all over. Draco opened the window and let it swoop in to the room, and land on my lap, placing a letter on my knee. It then came as quickly as it went, and abruptly left the room. I reluctantly picked up the letter and held it in my hand. I carefully opened it, and started to read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Last night it came to my attention you were married to none other than Malfoy. What are you playing at Hermione? After everything he's said to you. After everything he's done. We're scared Hermione. We think he's put you under a spell. We know he has. So… we're insisting you come into the ministry today, and have a member of our team check over you, for any abnormalities. You can't say no. If you do not turn up, I will personally come and find you and Malfoy will be sent to Azkaban or something. I SWEAR HE'S DECEIVED YOU. The time is 11 o'clock today. Turn up, please. _

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron._

Oh the nerve of them! How could they do this?! How dare they do this?! They've not bothered to get hold of me for the last nine years. For all they care, I could be lying dead in a gutter! But no. I found happiness and yet they're not happy for me! Argh! They make me sooooo mad.

I shove the letter into Draco's hand, as I see his eyes scan over its content. Shock, horror, and anger crossed his face simultaneously. I reached out and held his hand reassuringly.

"We should go." He said, after a few minutes of silence. I didn't want to go. But I knew we had to. So still feeling very lethargic and tired, I shuffled up the stairs and got changed. I tugged on a red, fluffy jumper and a pair of black leggings and pulled my hair back into a high bun, letting a few whispers of hair frame my face. I lightly put on some lips gloss, and then slowly made my way down the stairs. It was already quarter to eleven and so I quickly hurried out the room, grabbing some pumps on my way down stairs. I walked down and was astonished to find Blaise and Padma sitting in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured, " but I want to come with you and I couldn't ask mum to take care of them, not after last night. So I told Padma, and well…she offered immediately. Plus I doubt we'll be long." As he looked over to Blaise, who was clearly sulking. I guess we interrupted something.

"I hope everything goes okay Hermione." Padma answered, worry lacing the edges of her voice.

"So do I Padma, so do I." I answered.

I waited a couple of minutes for Draco to get ready and then we headed out the house, before waving to Padma and Blaise and giving a kiss to Scorpius, who was fascinated with Thomas the Tank Engine, and Freya, who was sound asleep in Padma's arms. Draco then offered out his arm and as I gave a huge sigh, I reluctantly took it.

We arrived in the ministry, just outside the Aurors office. We headed through the door, and immediately saw Harry's office first, as he was the Head of the Auror Department. Looking into Draco's eyes, I placed a kiss on his lips and pulled back, as he slowly let his forehead fall onto mine. We stood there for a few moments before I held my breath and knocked on the door.

Immediately the door opened to Harry and Ron, they smiled at me but it suddenly turned sour as their look focused upon Draco.

"Why have you brought him here?" Ron questioned.

"Because he is my husband, and he has every right to be here." I said, before I pushed past him into the office. It was large and circular, and in middle held a large oak desk. There was spare chairs scattered around the room and a filing cabinet in one corner. A few pictures were hung on the wall. I could vaguely make out one with his parents in, as they danced around with each other. There was a woman in the corner, wearing a doctors coat. I'm guessing she was the professional. I quickly took a seat, and Draco took the other. He clasped hold of my hand tightly, making a silent promise to never let me go.

"Can we get this done quickly?" I snapped, "I have other priorities at this moment in time."

Abruptly the healer came over to me and took out her wand, she began to shine a dull light across my body as she closely examined me, as her face furrowed with deep concentration. After a while, she pulled back. The room was filled with suspense, as Harry and Draco were eager to find if there was something wrong with me.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing wrong with this woman. She's in perfectly good health, apart form being a little lethargic, and no permanent spell has been cast on her."

And with that, she vanished on the spot. I suppose she has other priorities too.

Ron began to open his mouth, to probably contradict what the healers says but I couldn't be bothered. I was too tired for all of this!

"He's probably using some sort of black magic on her, you know the ancient stuff. I mean why is she so tired and snappy. She's never like that with us! C'mon Hermione. I don't care what the healer says, there's something wrong with you!" Ron shouted, making his way towards me.

But before he got the change Draco stood between us.

"Yes, Weasley, there is something wrong with her. She's tired because she is epileptic," he said turning to Harry, who had a look of horror on his face, clearly knowing what this meant. Ron however was clueless, "it means she looses control of her body and slips into darkness. It means, she's unconscious for hours sometimes and I don't know when or even if she's going to wake up! When she does she becomes severally tired and lethargic. And, unfortunately, today she's just had a fit. She was out for about and hour and a half and the longer she's unconscious, the more tired she is. So with all due respect, Weasley, you should be more careful and stop assuming things before you go around and cause havoc. She is my wife, and my one true love. So don't you dare upset her!" He said, while glowering down at Ron, who I realised was a couple inches shorter then him. Ron just nervously gulped and took a step back, as Draco took his seat next to me. I looked towards Draco, tears in my eyes. I couldn't ask for a better husband.

**A/N: Da da daaaa. Well Hermione's little problem is revealed. She is very much epileptic. But the question is… when did this start? And why? All will be revealed soon, hopefully. Anyway please please PLEASE review because, well it makes me happy! :D **


	10. Memories and A Proposition

**A/N- So here is my next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You really inspire me to move on, and keep on writing. So if your reading this, please, please review. Anyway, here is next chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, only the plot. **

The room was in an awkward silence. At least that shut them up, I thought to myself. I turned to Draco and placed my hands on his, as he gazed towards me, his eyes still clouded with anger. Slowly, I stood up and turned to Harry. This was my moment. "Now listen to me Harry, and you too Ronald. Eight years ago, I thought I was happy. We were closer than we ever could be. The war caused so much pain and anguish, and some people can never overcome that. Harry, I found out Ron was cheating on me," I said calmly, as I held my hand up towards Ron to silence him, "with Lavender Brown. I was mortified, but overtime I soon became a little relieved. Me and Ron would never work out! We were just too incompatible. I thought that our relationship would help us heal, but in fact it didn't. I thought life had given me lemons, so I tried to make lemonade. But it was sour. So I went. I knew you'd all take his side, since you were dating Ginny too, and knowing I could never face another Weasley again I fled. I ended up at my childhood house. It was empty and bare. I realised it was better then nowhere, so I slept rough and hardly ate. I barely had any money and was too stubborn to ask anyone. And then, that's when I found Draco…

**FLASHBACK.**

_I was walking along the street, as the familiar feeling of rain began to trickle against my skin. I looked up to gloomy, grey, miserable sky. Everywhere I went, it only just seemed to remind me how depressing the world is. At that moment, I felt completely alone. It had been a month since I last saw anyone, and nobody had even attempted to contact me. _

_I carried on walking down the muggle street, noticing the rain was becoming increasingly heavier. I saw a Café across the street, and quickly crossed. As I entered, I relished the warm feeling it had against my skin. I looked into my purse and noticed I was sparse on money. Sighing to myself, I turned around to head back out when I felt as though I'd just ran into a tall brick wall. I stumbled back and fell to the floor, cursing myself as it made impact with my not so cushioned arse. I looked up to see the barrier, but saw a familiar face instead._

_"Gosh Granger," the face said, "I know woman always fall for me, but for you it would be a first." He chuckled to himself before offering a hand out, for me to take it. Hesitantly, I reached out and felt his warm skin against my ice cold hand. "Blimey, your freezing Granger." _

_"Yes, well anyway I was just heading out." I quickly said, now finding a certain interest in a strand of thread that was attached to my jumper. _

_"Well, how about we get coffee to warm you up?"_

_What do I tell him? Should I say, I have no money. I certainly don't want his pity. But then again, I'm probably never going to see him again, so why not. Hey, he might go tell everyone and then the other two might feel guilty as hell. Sighing to myself, I plucked up the courage._

_"Sorry Malfoy, but I have no money." I murmured, as I tried to head towards the door._

_"Oh." he replied, "It's fine. I'll pay anyway." _

_And so he took my hand and led me to private booth, the furthest away from the door. We sat there a while, in an awkward silence. _

_"So how's your life?" I asked, trying to start a conversation._

_"Oh it's good, I suppose. I have my own flat and it has an amazing view. I'm currently taking a gap year, you know, from after graduation. I mean I have enough funds to permanently retire, but I want to make a difference. I was thinking of forming my own company, and base it around muggles and wizarding rights. That's why, I'm currently studying muggle law at university. So, it's not much of a gap year I suppose." He said, while smiling at me. It shocked me a little, as I realised I'd never seen him smile before. "How about you?" He asked, "you're not with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" _

_"Oh wow, you know about Alice in Wonderland?" I asked, a little shocked, but also giggling at him. _

_He soon began joining in with my giggles, until we couldn't stop laughing for nearly ten minutes. _

_"I'm sorry," I managed to stifle out, "but your not the person I could see reading it."_

_"Oh it's no problem Granger, anyway back to the question, so…" he said, urging me to go on._

_"Oh, where do I begin. I have no money, no food, very few clothes, no heating, no house, no family, no friends. I live at my parent's empty house, which hasn't been lived in for six months. My parents are dead. I have no more family. My friends ditched me because Ronald cheated on me. I think I'm going to starve to death. Oh and to top it all off, I've just been diagnosed with epilepsy. So, I've basically hit rock bottom." I cried, holding my head in my hands. _

_"Oh my… I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't realise." He said, stuttering to himself. Wow, Draco Malfoy speechless, well that was a first. _

_"Oh, it's fine." I lied. I didn't like being the topic of a conversation, in fact I avoided it at all cost. _

_"Well you know what you need?" he said, as I looked towards him confused, "A place to stay." _

_I still looked puzzled. "I have a place Malfoy."_

_"No I mean I real place, somewhere you can relax and enjoy. Be at home. And I know the perfect place." He said, smiling to himself._

_"Oh and where would that place be, mr smarty pants." _

_"How about you move in… with me."_

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter J please R&R and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry I had to end on the flashback, but it wont be too long, anyway tell me what you think. Also would you like to see more flashbacks like this? Or would you prefer it being told from Hermione's point of view in the future. Thanks to everyone again.**


	11. Facing Demons

A/n: Well here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry its been a little later than usual but I've been so busy with college and everything it gets rather stressful. Please please R&R and I hope you enjoy…

"And that's really where I friendship blossomed from, wasn't it Draco?" I said, turning to him, as a smile played on the edges of his lips. He slowly nodded and raised my hand, brushing it gently across his lips. I couldn't help but smile at the love this man clearly showed towards me. He would do anything for me, and that's when I realised… I should do the same for him.

"Anyway, me and Draco must me go now, we have a lot of stuff to sort out." And so, we quickly made our way towards the door.

"Hermione. Please, don't go." Harry pleaded, from behind me. Swiftly I turned around to face him, why won't he just take the hint!

"You had the chance in the past, but you left me and I guess you missed your chance. I have my life and even though you were a huge part of it, and I am truly grateful to you both, but people grow apart. I guess we were just too different. I wish you all the best, both of you I really do, but this… this is goodbye." And saying that, I took Draco and stormed out of Harry's office.

When we got out, I let out a huge breath that I didn't realise I was holding. Draco pulled me into his arms and held me close, "I'm so proud of you." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down, crashing his lips against mine. I needed him.

"Let's go back to our babies" I murmured, and before I knew it, I was back outside our front door. He was about to walk in when I held a hand out to stop him. "Listen Draco before you go in, I really want to tell you something."

"Anything baby, what is it?"

"I want to move. I want to go and live at the Manor." I said, with as much courage I could muster.

Suddenly, a smile broke across his face that reached from ear to ear, he quickly lifted me up and span me around, as I giggled wildly. I knew it would be for the best. I knew that one day I will have to face my demons and I wasn't afraid of that. I'm ready. I felt I could do anything as long as I put my mind to it.

Suddenly, he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me into the house and straight to the living room, where we saw Padma and Blaise sitting there. Blaise had a look of boredom and was purely pissed off. We definitely interrupted something this morning. Blaise looked towards us, his eyes narrowing onto Draco, who also couldn't stop laughing. Padma was holding Freya in her arms, while trying to help Scorpius build a Lego house. When she noticed us, she couldn't help but smile at our laughing faces. Scorpius just looked up puzzled, then looked back down, however half a second later his head shot up and smiled as he saw me and Draco laughing. He quickly stood up, knocking over his half built lego tower, and ran towards us, hugging Draco's legs. His little arms clung to them, as he rested his tiny body against them. Draco gently put me down and lifted Scorpius into his arms, who wrapped his small arms around his fathers neck and snuggled in close. Padma walked towards me and gently passed me Freya, who was still fast asleep.

"I'm guessing it went well." She murmured.

"I suppose, I mean I told Harry and Ron where to shove it basically, well before telling them how me and Draco first met." I said.

"Oh wow, what did they say?"

"Nothing really, well to be honest I didn't give them a chance. I wasn't in the mood, well I'm still not, after having a fit this morning, worrying about Draco all night and Lucius' death too, Harry and Ron were the least of my worries I suppose." I sighed. I held Freya against me, close against my chest. I buried my nose into the whispers of blonde curls on her head.

"Don't worry Hermione. There's a rainbow just around the corner."

"I know Padma, I just wish it would hurry up. Anyway thanks so much for watching the kids, but I think you'd better take Blaise before he starts having a tantrum on my living room floor!" I giggled, as my eyes flickered towards him. Padma started secretly giggling with me too and made her way to Blaise and held out her hand. He eagerly took it and were out the door in seconds, honestly I think neither wanted to stay for long.

"So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" I heard Draco ask.

"I don't know. We could go to the Manor… would you like to go and see grandmamma, Scorpius?" I wishfully asked, hoping he would agree. To my relief, he let out an ecstatic shriek and began squirming in Draco's arms. I was going to take that as a yes.

An hour later, we were ready and about to go to the manner. We decided to disapparate there, as it was quick and easy and the kids were used to it anyway.

When we arrived, a strange feeling overwhelmed me as I stared at the Manor ahead. Could I really call this place home? The more I searched for an answer, the more it escaped me. Draco took my hand in his as we walked slowly towards the looming front door, and sensing my nervousness he gave it a tight squeeze. I know I've been to the Manor before, in fact me and Draco had many dates here in the gardens, but I always stayed well clear of the ballroom. Much like Hogwarts, this is where many memories were made. Most good, but some very bad. But today was a new day, it was time to forget the past and move on, looking towards the future. I knew my children would have a beautiful and magical childhood living here and we would be together as a family, supporting Cissy in her grieving and also letting her be close to us, near her family and grandchildren, as we all knew we were the most important to her. And the feeling was reciprocated too, especially from me, as she is the closest person I have to be a mother figure in my life. I know I can always trust her.

We warily opened the front door, and I placed Freya down to crawl or waddle around. The house seemed oddly silent, as if nobody was inside.

"Scorpius," I said to my beautiful little boy, "why don't you go and play in the playroom with your little sister." He slowly nodded and took Freya's hand and led her down the nearby corridor, now and aain glancing back to look at us. He knew something was wrong, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, not yet anyway.

"Tinky!" I heard Draco shout, and sooner or later Tinky the house elf appeared with a very loud POP!

"Where's mother, Tinky?" I heard him ask the house elf.

"Lady Malfoy is in bed, master, she is not very well." Quickly me and Draco looked at each other, and following Tinky, rushed upstairs to a dark door. We took a deep breath, before Draco gave a reluctant tap on the door.

A/N: Oh dear, so what's happened to Narcissa and why are they looking so nervous "/ more to come soon and if you want a secret peak of the next chapter, give me a PM. Remember review review review review! x


	12. Flourish and Blotts

**A/N: okay so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I will be uploading quite a bit these two weeks because of the holidays so look out. G x**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the plot.**

Slowly, we opened the door and was both shocked and relieved at the sight before us. Narcissa was sat in the middle of the master bedroom, surrounded my thousands of photographs scattered around the floor. Her eyes had tears flowing out of them, as her mascara stained her cheeks. Her normally perfect, poised, porcelain face had a look of distraught and anxiety. Draco gave a worried and confused expression, as he clearly looked towards me for help. Sighing to myself, I walked towards Cissy and pulled her into a tight embrace. I felt her sobs against my chest, as she clung to me like Scorpius or Freya did, when they were afraid. I gave small reassuring "shhh's" every now and then, to comfort her. Draco began slowly pacing around the room, glancing at the photos around him.

"I-I just wanted to remember him. I want to see his face again," she cried between sobs, "just one last time." I looked worriedly towards Draco, as he, himself, looked tearful. I quickly began stacking the photo's and say they originated from cardboard boxes, pinpointed around the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco murmured.

"We are going to do something. As a family, and actually the muggle way for change. Trust me, it works Draco." I said, as a look of puzzlement flashed his face. "I'm going to apparate to the shops and I'll not be long. I want you and Cissy to get all these photo's and put them back in the boxes, then take them to a drawing room, and get Scorpius and Freya there. I won't be long, darling." I called, as I walked back down the stairs towards the front door. It magically opened, and I made my way towards the apparition point and as quick as I could say Diagon Alley, I had already arrived. I was down a tiny alley, just out of view from the hustle and bustle of the shoppers. I hadn't been to this place in years. Ever since I abandoned my friends, no wait, ever since they abandoned me, I hadn't stepped foot in this place. There was no need to, as I had a muggle life with Draco, apart from using my wand. I didn't want any interaction with the wizarding world, but I want to do this. Not just for me, but for Cissy. It was time to face my demons. So I mustered as much Gryffindor courage as I could, and made my way towards Flourish and Blotts. I couldn't believe how much Diagon Alley had improved since the war ended. It was full of busy shoppers and busy families. Nearly all the shops were back open again, including my favourite of them all. Quickly, I came out of hiding and hustled my way towards the shop door. I took a step in and became overwhelmed with the familiar feeling of contentment and pure peacefulness, as I slowly took in the surroundings of my favourite shop of all time. I loved being here again, after spending so long away. I headed off towards the nearest bookcase, as I let my fingertips caress over the spine of every book. Each book had a different feeling, as my eyes scanned over the titles. Over the years by collection of books had, naturally, gotten bigger, but many of them were muggle books, as I wanted to stay out of the press's prying eyes. This meant it grew increasingly harder to stow away to Diagon Alley, until eventually I just didn't bother. Draco managed to get me a few wizarding books, for my birthday, but I always wanted something new. By going to a muggle store or library, I could easily satisfy by growing habit.

Flashing back to reality, I quickly made my way towards the creative section at the back, and found what I came for. In my hand, I held a magical scrapbook that could hold thousands of photos. I remember coming across these when I heard about my parents, and it took my mind of things for a while, well to at least get a little focused. I picked a couple up, and then made my way towards a small section of the shop where I fell in love…

**FLASHBACK**

**It had been a long day, and after meeting Malfoy in the coffee shop, I was a little shaken up. It felt strange having a casual conversation with the boy… no the man, who was meant to be your nemesis, it just didn't feel right. And then to have your nemesis ask you to move in with him, that really didn't feel right. I started to peruse through the bookshelves, until I came across my secret corner. It was wizarding fictional novels, where you could get lost in a whirl-wind romance or become enticed into the exotic tales of friendship and desire. I casually picked up an old, worn out love story called "Future in the Flower" about a witch who falls head over heels for a Veela, who is destined to be with another. The place where I was, was well hidden and so after quickly glancing around, I sat down on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf. About half an hour into the book, I heard a voice clearing it's throat form next to me. I looked up to meet the familiar grey eyes, I had just encountered. Quickly, while blushing to my embarrassment, I got to my feet and brushed off my clothes. **

**"I was just… reading." I explained, looking down towards the floor.**

**"I can see that." I heard him say.**

**"It's a rather good book, and I'm about half way through. Rather… enticing. Get's me a little lost in my own world." I stuttered.**

**"Oh… don't let me disturb you. But wouldn't it be better if you bought it, you know, so you wouldn't be sat on the floor." He said, as his grey eyes stared into my chocolate ones. He had something about him, something that had definitely changed. He wasn't that petulant, taunting school bully anymore. Sighing to myself, I didn't want to explain to him again.**

**"Malfoy, I already told you, I have no money." I said, while placing the book on the shelf. I was hoping to finish that today too, but looks like that plan has gone out the window. **

**"I'll buy it." He said, as he went to take it from the shelf, but I quickly stood in his way.**

**"Oh no you don't! You've already bought me a coffee, I'm not going to let you buy me a book too!" I said, my stubborn side clearly showing.**

**His arms tried to snake past, but every time I blocked his way. I had definitely too much pride for this man to continually buy me stuff. **

**Suddenly, a high pitched screech of his name came from around the corner. Draco's grey… I mean Malfoy's grey eyes grew wide in a mix of shock and fear. I heard the clip-clop of heels clashing against the wooden floor, as they drew closer to our, I mean MY secret place. **

**Quickly, he leaned towards me.**

**"Kiss me!" He quickly said, as the voice grew closer.**

**"Wh-?!" But before I could finish the rest of the word, his mouth came crashing down towards mine. As soon as they did, I figure came bustling around the corner, but I really wasn't paying attention because WOW, Draco is such a great kisser. **

**"D-Draco?" I heard the voice say, as I quickly opened my eyes I didn't realise was shut, and abruptly pulled away form his face. I glanced over to where a tall, thin girl stood. She had black glossy hair that reached just passed her shoulders, her long thin legs were showing from beneath her very short tight mini-skirt. She had a very low-cut white blouse on, that pretty much revealed everything and her face was plastered in make-up, so much it didn't even look attractive. **

**"Drakey-poo, what are you doing kissing Granger?" I heard this mysterious woman say… until I realised that it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. I could recognise that irritating screech of a voice and ridiculous nickname from anywhere. **

**"She's my girlfriend, Pansy. We're together and we're very serious in fact that she's moving in with me." He said, before I could blurt out a disagreement. I hadn't agreed that I was to move in with him! I said maybe, meaning I get back to him later. Not yes I am!**

**"Is it true, Granger? You've stolen my Draco." She said, anger flashed across her face.**

**My mind had gone blank. I had no idea what to say!**

**"I didn't mean to steal anyone-" I stared saying, before Draco cut me off. **

**"No she didn't steal me, because nobody owned me, not even you Pansy so go home, go back to Nott. He loves you and you love him." he said, as he slowly snaked one arm around my waist. **

**"You've not heard the end of me Draco, and you little girlfriend too." And with a huff, she turned and headed back out. **

**"Soooo… you and Pansy?" I said.**

**"Don't ask. Anyway, you need to get your stuff."**

**"What for?" I asked, confused.**

**"Well your moving in with me. No choice now, Granger." He said smirking at me. He turned to leave, but quickly popped his head back around the bookshelf. "Meet me here by five." he said, while I looked at my hands, blushing to myself. "Oh and Granger!?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Your one hell of a kisser." He said, before winking and heading towards the door. **

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

I quickly ran my fingers over the familiar shelf where that one book stood. Smiling to myself, I glanced around and found a few books that was under the romance section and made my way towards the counter. I quickly paid for them, with my emergency wizarding money I keep in case of, ironically, an emergency, and headed off outside to the busy street. I quickly manoeuvred my way to the alley again, and with a blink of an eye, I arrived outside Malfoy Manor. I guess it was time to face the music.

**A/N: Hi guys hope you like this chapter, I'm so sorry it's quite long but I couldn't bare to split it. Lot's of unanswered questions in this one, and a real inside to Hermione and her connection with books and how she feels. Remember Review! Really hope you enjoy. G x**


	13. Kiss me

**_A/N: Well here's the next chapter everyone... hope you enjoy and remember to review after because it really does help._**

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything... blah blah blah... only the plot. _**

Taking one small step at a time, I neared towards the door, as I didn't know what to expect. As I entered the house with my shopping bag, I hesitantly took a deep breath. "Tinky?" I called quietly into the air around me, knowing I would have been heard. Moments later, the house elf appeared giving a small curtsey. "Where is everyone, Tinky?" I eagerly asked, hoping I'd soon be reunited with my family and not left alone.

"They're gathered in the morning drawing room, Miss." She replied. Well at least they listened to me, I thought to myself.

I hurriedly followed Tinky to a cream, painted wooden door that had a large antique brass handle.

"Thank you Tinky" I said to the little house elf, before she vanished into thin air.

Reluctantly, I placed my hand on the large handle and taking a deep breath, I walked into the room.

As soon as I entered, Draco shot up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door before embracing me into a tight hug. Oh, how I loved his hugs.

"It's okay Draco, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said, as I held him close against me.

"I know baby, but I was so worried. You know me." He murmured.

"I do."

"So where did you go?" He curiously asked, noticing the shopping bags in my hands.

"Well I went shopping and bought a couple of things." As I walked towards the coffee table.

I realised that they'd chosen a room that Narcissa and Lucius rarely set foot in. It was a rather beautiful room. It had light, creamy wallpaper with a light green flower pattern. It had cream leather couches and a light wooden coffee table in the middle. An enchanted desk, which would supply you with any stationary you needed, could be seen in the corner. Windows stretched along one wall, as they over looked the gardens and a large wooden door led out to a small patio area, perfect for the summer.

I remember Draco telling me it's called the morning room because every morning, the sun would rise through the windows and when he was a small boy, he would gaze out across the gardens and let his imagination run wild.

I took Draco's hand and led him to one of the leather couches, opposite Cissy. I noticed six large cardboard boxes piled into the corner, and Scorpius and Freya were strangely sitting quietly for a change, even though Freya was dozing off to sleep in her large antique pram that had belonged to Draco.

I sat down and brought out the three large sketchbooks and placed them on the table. I then went towards the desk, and just as I wanted, I got out colours and glue.

I knew this was childish, but a part of me knew it was something to help all of us grieve. On each of the scrapbooks I wrote: "Family," "Friends" and "Narcissa and Lucius" with the brightly coloured pens. Then, I made my way towards the boxes and grabbed one. It was filled to the brim with photos, as all moved and were enticing to watch.

I tipped the photos out, so a huge pile camouflaged the table until half of it was invisible.

"Listen Scorpius, we're all going to help grandmamma. Something bad has happened to your grandpa," I whispered, as Narcissa gave out a stifled sob, "but we're going to get through this. And we're going to do this together. So I've got a little game for you. If you see Grandmamma and Grandpa together you put them on top of this book," I said indicating to the right book. I did this until I explained everything to Scorpius and to an eavesdropping Draco and Cissy. "Shall we get started then?" I said, and after a few reassuring words to them, we all got stuck in and began enjoying the time spent together.

We shared a few giggles, especially when countless baby photo's of Draco popped up, like him naked in the bath, or in his little tuxedo. We also shared a few cries, like all of us a family one Christmas dinner, when Lucius raised a toast to mine and Draco's future happiness. All special memories, captured in the one photo.

After a few hours of sorting and organizing it began to grow darker, and we decided we should head home. We said our farewells, but just before we left, Draco told Cissy the good news. She was obviously delighted and was so enthusiastic about us moving in, she wanted us to do it tomorrow.

After calming her down, and explaining to her it can't just be done overnight, she bid us goodbye as I took Draco's arm as he apparated us home. We made our way inside and I headed towards the kitchen, but instead of cooking, I decided we just order a takeaway as the kids had eaten at the Manor and it was getting rather late. I quickly decided on Chinese, and rang the takeaway place, who made the most delicious food ever.

Quietly we took Freya to bed and after dressing her into her pink fluffy pyjamas, I kissed her goodnight and turned the light off, letting the magical galaxy of stars and planets rotate above her, on the ceiling. We then went to take Scorpious to bed, who was just as tired from all the help he was giving today, a he snuggled down and we each gave him a kiss, thanking him for being such a special little boy. Me and Draco headed down the stairs, and our Chinese soon arrived. We sat in the living room, in the candlelight, eating our delicious food and relaxing for the first time all day.

"So where did you go to?" He said, after we enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while.

"Oh, I just went to Flourish and Blotts." I said, looking down towards my now very interesting noodles.

He suddenly spluttered as if choking. I looked up worriedly, until I saw him recovering.

"Y-You went to D-Diagon Alley?" He asked, incredibility lacing his voice.

"I did. And I went to our special place." I said, smiling towards him.

A chuckle escaped from his lips, as I told him this.

"Oh yes, our special place. Where I kissed you because Pansy was coming, and your face was just priceless."

"Oh was it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes it was. You looked as though you were either going to hex me into oblivion, or start snogging my face off again!"

I looked down towards my noodles, my cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet. I didn't want to snog his face off… okay so maybe I did a little.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." He said, lifting my chin up so I was staring into his eyes.

"I did not want to snog your face off." I murmured, slightly pouting towards him.

"Don't do that Hermione." He said, leaning slowly towards my face.

"And why's that?" I whispered, when are faces were just centimetres apart.

"Because… I can't resist to kiss you when you show those beautiful, plump lips of yours that look simply irresistible." he murmured, as he slowly caressed my cheek with the tip of his finger.

"Well you know what you have to do?" I told him, leaning in against his hand and the familiar touch.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

**A/N: Awwww it ends on a cute Draco and Hermione moment, which refers back to the last flashback when Draco said "Kiss me!" To Hermione! :D So cute. Remember REVIEW! x**


	14. Moving in with Malfoy

A/N: Hey guys... sorry this is such a long chapter it took me a while to write and i couldn't split it in half "/ Anyway hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks x

I woke up the next morning, in our very large bed. My cheeks flushed red as I remembered the passionate night we had spent together. I glanced towards the clock and saw it was around eight o'clock, so I stepped out of bed and towards the shower. I turned it on a felt the cold water shock my hands, but it gradually grew warmer beneath my touch. I looked down and realized I was naked anyway, so I just stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over my body.

The shower really only gives me a good place to think, to let go. I know that if I cry, it would all get washed away. And right now, I couldn't stop thinking of my friends. How they could humiliate me even more. I always thought they'd be there for me, always by my side. But they left, and I know it was such a long time ago and the deep wounds have healed. But the scars are still there. I looked down towards my body, oh yes, the scars were still there. They clashed against my fair skin, as they prominently stood out against it, the tiny white flaws. They varied in shape, but the worst one of all was the one on my arm. The one my husband's aunt did to me. I suddenly felt tears trickle down my face, as I let the last few days really sink in. My friends hate me. My father-in-law is dead, and he was the only father figure in my life. We're about to move to the place where I was tortured as a teenager.

As I began thinking deeper, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me and some hands caress over my stomach.

His skin, much paler than mine, clashed against mine. Oh how does this beautiful man find me so attractive. It always reminded me of beauty and the beast, an old fairy-tale I once read, but me… I was the beast.

He slowly turned me around, and noticing the tears, he tenderly began kissing my cheeks… kissing away the tears. He slowly made his way towards my lips, gently kissing them. He grabs the shower gel, and begins caressing it over my body, as he reaches over my shoulders and then down each arm, across my breasts that yearn for his touch as they move gently over my stomach.

Once we were clean, if that's what you call it. He braved a step outside the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel around his waist. He held one out to me, as I stepped out and let him wrap around me. He pulled me close against him, and looked into my eyes. He knew something was wrong, and glanced worriedly into my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he anxiously asked.

"I just… yesterday, going to our spot brought back so many memories. You know I can never stop thinking about you Draco, and I'm just scared. I'm scared I'm going to loose you forever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I cried, as I leaned in close to his muscled chest and felt myself truly letting go. I could never be away from Draco for long I've had that experience in the past.

FLASHBACK

I anxiously stood outside Flourish and Blotts at quarter to five, tapping my foot impatiently. After seeing him, I immediately went back to the house and started gathering the few belonging I had. Bits of clothes, a few pictures I found of my parents. After finding everything, I put it all in my beaded handbag which I had put an undetectable extension charm on and headed back out.

So here I was, waiting for Draco Malfoy, who I've only just met today and who I'm moving in with. Well technically he isn't a total stranger, but if someone told me I was moving in with him when I was eleven years old, I would of told them they were completely and utterly bonkers. But I realised, I had nothing left.

A few minutes passed, as I looked around and say the sun slowly setting as the days were getting shorter and the darkness was slowly staying for longer and I knew the cold winter gales and snow would soon come. Last minute shoppers were slowly making there way towards the apparition points or running in and out of various shops before they closed.

Suddenly, a familiar pop came from an alley, just around the corner. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt very scared. I was alone, in the middle of a dark and nearly deserted street, with only my wand to protect me.

Speaking of my wand, I slowly felt my fingers grasp onto it. I held onto it, until I heard a familiar voice clear his throat.

"It's okay Granger, it's just me." He said, as he stepped out of the shadows.

I breathed a sigh of relief and not knowing why, I ran and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. At first he just stood there, but slowly I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer. I couldn't believe I was hugging Draco Malfoy in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, as I slowly let him go.

I suddenly realised what had happened and looked down with embarrassment, why could I be so stupid sometimes?!

He slowly lifted my chin up, so I was staring into his grey eyes, "No problem." he murmured. I quickly broke the gaze between us, and he uncomfortably cleared his voice, "So, do you have all your stuff?" He said, looking around confused.

"I do." I said, holding out my bag.

"Well then, Miss Granger, would you like to accompany me to your new home?" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy." I said, as I giggled too.

"Please, call me Draco."

And with that, we apparated outside a wooden door. Written on it was penthouse, and before I knew it we had stepped into a modern, open room. It was all open planned, with a joining kitchen and living room. The colour scheme in this room was black and white, as the luxurious furniture was scattered tastefully around the room. But I wasn't the furniture that shocked me the most, but on the furthest wall from me was all glass, and it had an incredible view of London. I simply gasped at the sight before me. It looked, beautiful.

"Oh my…" I murmured, at the incredible sight before me.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He said to me, as I was completely speechless.

I suddenly noticed a large grand piano added to the modern furniture. "You play?" I questioned. He just nodded in reply. A few minutes passed, until he spoke again, and by that time he was hanging his jacket up, revealing his off white shirt and black trousers.

"I have done for many years, but I prefer to play the guitar." He said, nervously, "Well do you want me to show you to your room?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, as he gingerly took my hand and led me to a door on the right hand side.

It opened to a large spacious room, painted white and had beige coloured carpet. It felt light and airy, as it had a large window, but unfortunately the view was blocked by the fire exit. It had a large double bed, with pale silk quilts on them and on the right hand side was a large white dressing table. There was a door at the end, as I nervously opened it. It revealed a long, rectangular room lined with clothes hangers and to my horror… every single one was filled. Most were still covered by garment protectors, but some were had been uncovered. There was thousands of dresses, of every colour and pattern, but also there was jeans and jumpers to my relief.

"What is this?!" I said, indicating to the rows of clothes.

"Oh… it's a welcoming present. Plus, you said you hardly had any clothes." He said, waiting nervously for my reaction.

"WHY?! This must have cost a fortune!" I cried.

"Like I said, I have plenty of money and it's a gift! Deal with it Hermione."

Sighing to myself, I walked back through the door before I start an argument and lied down on the bed. I felt my body collapse as it relished in the comfort. This felt amazing.

I sat up and saw Malfoy looking at me in amusement, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'll let you settle in." he said, before he exited the room.

Without hesitating I began unpacking my very few things, placing all my photos on the dressing table and a few of my belongings in the vast walk-in-wardrobe. I hung up my coat and took my shoes off, and looked around the room again. Could I really call this home? After taking a deep breath, I walked out into the large living area and spotted Draco in the kitchen. Hesitantly, I walked towards him, clearing my throat to make myself known.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hi there."

"Erm, so I have two que- no three questions in fact." I said.

"Shoot."

"Well, where is the bathroom? Where is your room? And what about rent? Oh, and when will you be around?" I asked, nervously.

I saw him sigh to himself, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, the bathroom is through that door, there and yes we have to share. My room is the door on the opposite side, so I'll not disturb you. The rent… what rent? You don't need to pay any rent Hermione and none of your business." he said, with a wink.

"Actually, I need to know-"

"No you don't." he quickly said, before he grabbed a flapjack and went to his room.

Okay Hermione, you can do this. Count to 10. Slowly. Right well I'll just write it down.

I quickly searched around the kitchen and, surprisingly, soon found what I was looking. A pen and a piece of paper. Wow, he actually has muggle stationary. I soon wrote note, which soon turned into a paragraph.

Dear Draco,

I know it's none of my business, about where you are. I don't want to be rude, but its just an outline really, more like what time you'll be back or when your leaving. I remember you go to university…

All I'm saying is here's a list, a special list. Since diagnosed with epilepsy, you kinda need to know what happens when I eventually do go into a seizure.

So, just make sure I'm not in danger (obviously). Try and stay calm, don't worry I'll recover. When I've finished having a seizure, roll me onto my side and just calmly wait. Try talking to me maybe… I don't know. HOWEVER… call an ambulance if I've been having a seizure for more than 5 minutes. I don't know how long it takes for me to wake up, but when I do I feel quite tired sometimes.

Anyway thanks for everything.

Hermione.

After completing my letter, I noticed a notice board that had various notes scattered around it and a calendar in the middle. It looked up to date so I took a pin and carefully pinned it up, right in the middle of the board. That should surely catch his attention. Hmmm… what to do now. I was hungry and tired, but knowing I should eat I began to look around the kitchen, opening various cupboards and resulted into looking in the fridge. There was some chicken and a bag of oven chips, so I quickly began making a quick easy meal.

Realising to myself, I should probably make Draco something, I began cutting up the chicken into strips and began frying them, and placed the chips in the oven.

Finally it was finished, and I eagerly began tucking into my dinner. It had been a while since I had eaten a home cooked meal, and it only made me more about the Weasleys, and how Mrs. Weasley would be slaving over a stove to serve her children and loyal husband. Whenever I thought if them, it always brought a tear to my eyes. I swallowed down the rest of my food in lumps, and realising Draco wasn't coming out of his room, I hesitantly walked towards his door, plate in hand. Itook a deep breath, before I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps come to the door, before it slowly opened. I came face to face with a half naked Draco Malfoy… who looked sexy as hell. His pale skin clearly outlined the muscles across his chest, shoulders and his muscled arms. His expression was priceless, as he saw me gawking at him, as his infamous smirk crossed his lips.

"Like something you see Granger?"

"N-No. I mean, yes. I mean, no. I-I just made you dinner. It's chicken." I said, forcing the plate into his hands.

To my annoyance, he began chuckling to himself.

"WOW. You all flustered Granger, that's a rare sight."

"Yes well. Bye"

And I quickly set off to my room, leaving a smirking Malfoy behind me. I slammed the door shut quickly and quickly pulled in some old pyjamas and climbed under the covers. Sighing to myself, I glanced one last time around my room, before I happily let sleep take over me.

A/N: Oh so Hermione's finding Draco HOT, HOT, HOT! I don't blame her ;) anyway REVIEW! Oh and PM for a next look into the next chapter.


	15. Haunting Silver Eyes

A/N: Hey guys, really sorry about the late update but had a busy two weeks with a German Exam and it was my birthday on Friday so forgive me :) anyways here's the next chapter. Please, please, please review.

I quickly zoned back in from my mini flashback of the time I first moved in with Draco, as it caused a smile to form on my face.

"What you thinking about Mrs Malfoy?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm just thinking about the first night I moved in with you… and how you opened the door and you were half naked, and rather sexy!" I muttered, giving him a seductive wink, before turning around and walking out of our bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, before he ran over and tackled me to the bed, our towels dropping in the process.

Before I could cry out in surprise, his lips were already on mine as he lay naked over me. His body felt hot compared to mine, as he pressed down on me with need. His hands found their way to my breasts, leaving me breathless. My fingers found their way into his hair, as I playfully pulled on the edges. A moan escaped from his lips, as he pressed passionately against me. His kiss escalated, as he pressed me into the mattress. Low, seductive moans escaped my lips, as he slowly spread my legs open.

That morning we made passionate love, as he took me to cloud nine and above. He was gently yet fierce, as he passionately pressed my buttons to become a crumbling mess in front of him. By the end, we were hot and sweaty. Well that shower was pointless then.

I closed my eyes I thought back to our time together…

FLASHBACK.

That night I slept a sleepless, restless night! I kept seeing those silver eyes haunting my dreams, following me wherever I went. Towards three o'clock I realised that sleep was hopeless and went to search the house. I sneaked into the main room, as it was dark apart from the amazing glass wall, where there was a dim light from the night life below. It was truly mesmerising. Lucky Draco, getting to see this every single day. I don't know how he could sleep! After admiring the view for a while, I made my way towards a large, white, wooden bookshelf and began scanning the books. I realised the book he had bought me earlier was sat there on the shelf, looking rather quaint. Hesitantly, I picked it up and began reading it, making my way towards the large, luxurious sofa.

At around half four in the morning, I'd finished the book, and still sleep decided to avoid me. I was tired, really tired. I wanted to sleep! And that's when it hit me. I slowly felt my mind beginning to drift. I just had a huge gut feeling to get Draco! I was so tired, it was a struggle to move but with the last amount of energy I could, I ran to Malfoys bedroom door and pounded on it with all my might. I fell to the floor, collapsing against the door. The last thing I could remember was the bare feet of Draco Malfoy standing in the opening of the door. Then everything went black.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, figuring out where I was. I heard faint murmurs, but couldn't really make out the words. Everything was all fuzzy and blurry. I was confused, and that's one thing Hermione Granger hates being.

I looked around the room, trying to recognise something or someone. I was in my new bedroom, with the sheets wrapped around me like a cocoon. I stretched out my arms, and felt something unusual on my left hand. I glanced over to spot a sleeping Draco kneeling by my bed, his face lay on my hand as he one of his hands grasped hold of it. Seems like he got the memo then, I thought to myself. I looked at him again, to realise he only had his sweatpants on again, as my face began to turn into the colour of a tomato, AGAIN! How can this guy have such an affect on me, it never felt like this with Ron. 'That's because he never loved you,' my conscience sneered, 'and neither will Draco!'

Before I began an argument with myself, I felt movement across my left hand as I felt his lips brush across it. Oh those lips, those kissable, irresistible lips. He groggily rose his head and when seeing me awake, immediately scrambled back, tripping over a pile of books I'd accidentally left on the floor from unpacking, and staggering to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked, nervously.

"Never better" I said, beaming a smile at him. Why do I do say such childish things oh 'never better' is so perfect, really shows how clever you are Hermione, god he'll probably think I'm a child!

"Good. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Erm… okay."

And he suddenly left the room, shaking his head, as if having a private conversation with himself. Well, something's eating him up from inside, I thought.

I looked at the time, and realised it was about eight o'clock in the morning, and so I heaved myself out of bed, I went to the en-suite bathroom, had a quick shower and made my way towards the forbidding closet. I would face a potions or a charm exam any day, but fashion was unknown territory to me.

I knew I looked a mess, with my hair sticking out all over the place, but looking in the mirror just didn't help. Argh! I look awful.

I quickly scanned the room for clothes that would feel comfortable for me, and I soon settled for some black leggings and large, baggy, green jumper.

I made my way to joining room and saw Draco lounging and laughing and the phone to a mystery caller.

"Tonight? Sure… same place as usual… yep… how about to that Italian?… no, not with… okay then… see you later. Bye."

Looking like I hadn't been eavesdropping, I quickly made my way over to the kitchen and began looking through cupboards for food. I soon came across some cereal and had a small bowl to myself. I held it towards Draco, who was texting vigorously on his phone, but shook his head, as if he was psychic.

Sighing to myself, I sat down on a tall stool and quickly ate my breakfast in silence. Well this was awkward. Before I could break it, he hesitantly spoke up.

"Erm, I'll be off out tonight. I'm sure you can look after yourself, right?" To which I just nodded slowly, still staring at the bowl of cereal.

"Right, well I've got to go. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back around 6ish to get ready." he said, before he made his way towards the coat stand and picked up his jacket.

"Oh and Hermione," he said before he opened the door to leave. I looked up towards him, as my eyebrows knitted together, "green really suits you." And with that, he left with a wink.

Why, oh why did I decide to live with Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Is Hermione Granger having second thoughts? Well she has moved in with the most eligible bachelor in the whole of the wizarding world so can she resist her tempations? or will he break her heart? keep reading for more oh and review of course :) x


	16. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone! So so so sorry that it's taken so long to update but I've been unbelievably busy but hopefully I'll start carrying on. This chapter is more of a block to just move the story on An wards, but its important. Action coming up very soon. Please Review.

Throughout the day, I did the motherly and wife responsibilities. Got up, fed the two munchkins, kissed Draco before he went to work, cleaned, cooked, went shopping, cleaned, tidied, read, wrote, played and by the time Draco got home, I was exhausted. It takes it out of you looking after a four year old and a two year old. I mean Scorpius isn't that bad, but if Freya gets too much attention, Mr. Jealousy comes out and suddenly everything is about him. But I suppose I got myself into it, when I wanted to start a family with Draco. I mean not everything was perfect in our relationship we have had our spats…

Flashback.

"What do you mean, you working late!?" I screamed down the phone, "I'm hormonal and heavily pregnant! I'm meant to be resting and I've got to look after Scorpius while your working! I mean you were meant to be home hours ago, but no you decided to work later!" I screamed, before hanging up the phone on him.

END OF FLASHBACK

But, you have to admit, never piss off a pregnant woman, and it's exhausting now never mind when your carrying a baby constantly too. But, being Hermione Granger I do tend to exaggerate and over react to things.

FLASHBACK

"Where were you?" I asked, irritably.

"I was out with Blaise, why?" he asked.

"No you weren't, because Blaise is with Padma, so I'm going to ask again, where were you?"

"For fucks sake Hermione, I was just with a few work colleagues. Chill out!"

"Oh, was she there?"

"Who?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh you know who I mean, Miss I'm-a-slapper-and-flirt-with-my-boss-who-I-know-is -a-taken-man!"

"No, Hermione, Angelina wasn't there."

"Oh, so it's Angelina now!" I cried.

"Oh just piss off Hermione!"

END FLASHBACK.

Like I said, I easily over react, and I get so jealous sometimes, but who doesn't. I was serious about him back then and well, I wanted him to be mine, and only mine. Plus, you should see how she was all over, it knocked me sick most the time. But after a while, our relationship grew and I knew I was just being stupid. I should trust the man I love, and to let him know I will always love him.

Anyway, the days normally go pretty fast during the week and I was trying to arrange our stuff, as the moving day was coming dangerously closer. It kept my mind off things, and I could concentrate on the job at hand. Plus, I got my little man to help with things like packing away his toys.

Five o'clock came and I eagerly waited for my husband to return home to me. I busied myself in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

At half five there was a knock on the door, the similar four quick knocks. I heard Scorpius excitedly scream as he raced towards the door, and heard the familiar click of the brass door knob moving.

"Hey there little man." I heard Draco murmur at the door, before he leaned forward and picked him up into his arms, spinning him around, "how have you been today?"

"Good," I heard his sweet little voice say, "we've been putting things into boxes. Mummy said it for when we go and move in with grandmamma."

"Well did you have fun?"

"Not really. Mummy got a little upset sometimes. She kept crying a bit. Maybe she was lonely Daddy." he said, as his sweet, innocent voice sounded so concerned.

I was upset throughout the day. There was so many memories in our house, it was hard to let go. I thought my children would grow up here, that me and Draco would grow old, and that out children knew they were always welcome here. But it was all going to change soon.

"Where is Mummy, Scorp?"

"She's in the kitchen, making dinner I think." he murmured in his sweet innocent voice.

I heard the footsteps come closer to the doorway, as I heard him put down his car keys down on the counter-top. He took a deep breath, then made his way towards me but I stopped him before he could start.

"Don't Draco." I murmured, as I turned to find my husband with a puzzled look on his face as his arms were half open, beckoning me into them.

"I didn't mean for you to get upset, baby," he whispered, a frown forming on his face, "we could stay here if you want Hermione."

"And crush your mothers spirit, there's no way I could do that." I said.

"She'll understand…"

"No. I said I would move and I stick to it. Sometimes change is for the best. But Draco… how will we be able to afford the Manor, I mean the bills and the upkeep and… it all seems so much!" I cried.

"Hermione. We can afford it. When father died, he left me an inheritance."

"A what?! How much?"

"Hermione, I…"

"How much Draco?!" I said, staring into his gorgeous grey eyes.

"Well… erm in muggle money it comes to about…"

"What Draco!"

"One Billion." he snapped quickly.

"WHAT?! I… we… that's ridiculous!" I cried, as his eyebrows raised, obviously he wasn't expecting that reaction, " that's a stupid amount of money and luckily it will hardly be touched by us. We may be moving to a Manor, but that is ridiculous! One BILLION!"

"I know that's a lot Hermione, but we are rarely going to touch it. Think of our future, think of the kids. They're going to be fine, and I can know that in the future, I can leave something for our two children…"

"Soon to be three…" I whispered.

"…to protect them and take… hang on what?!" he said, as I looked nervously at the floor, "Hermione, what did you just say?"

This was the moment I've been terrified for all day. Scorpius saw me crying but it wasn't because I was moving, it was because me and Draco are expecting a new baby… and I had no idea how he'd react.

"I'm pregnant." I said, still staring at the wooden kitchen floor, as I mentally counted every plank of wood. Then something happened that I'd least expect. I felt myself being lifted into the air and spun around, as I quickly gasped for breath. I soon felt my bum being placed on the kitchen worktop as Draco began kissing me on my neck and then across my jaw and finally to my lips. Okay, I was not expecting this.

Soon, I felt his hands press against my tummy, as he leant down and kissed it tenderly, as a slight gasp escaped from my lips. I couldn't stop smiling, and soon tears began slipping down my face.

"Tut, tut, tut," I heard Draco murmur into my tummy, "your mummy is crying again."

And before I knew it, I was lifted bridal style into his arms and carried into the living room and placed on the couch. "Scorpius," I heard Draco say, "make sure Mummy doesn't move."

"Okay Daddy." I heard him say, as he jumped up and came to sit on me.

"Ah, ah, ah, not on her tummy Scorp." Draco said, before Scorpius planted his bottom onto my stomach.

"Oh okay, Daddy." he murmured. He stood there, a little lost with himself. As soon as Draco left the room, he turned to me a little puzzled. Before he can say anything, I grabbed his tummy and began to tickle him as he screeched out loud and I placed him on my lap.

"Mummy, why can I not sit on your tummy?"

"Well it's a long story…"

A/N: Oh so Hermione's pregnant again :O and she's now a very very rich woman, but what will the future have in stall for her and her little family. Review Please, and give any ideas what you think should happen next


	17. Hauntings and Bookstores

A/N; Here's another chapter, hope you like. It's a little long, but we get an insight into Hermione.

I opened my mouth to begin to explain, however Freya began moaning as she woke up from her afternoon nap. I paced over to her waking form and picked her up and snuggled her in my arms. I went over to sit on the couch, as I hushed her quietly, and whispered soothing words in her ear. Perhaps another baby would be nice, for Freya to have another brother or a little sister, and for Scorpius to be an older brother to his siblings, to have a little brother he could teach Quidditch too, or even football! I smiled to myself, as I looked into the future. Oh my… me and Padma's children will grow up together. Oh, that would be so cute! They would be best friends, I'd make sure of it.

I daintily ran my fingers through Freya's curly blonde locks and tenderly kissed her forehead, as she playfully began pulling my hair at the edges. I carefully put Freya on the floor, so she could toddle off to do her own business, and lent back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I drifted in and out of sleep, as I listened to my family around me. How my children busied themselves, doing their odd little things. Scorpius had already showed signs of being magical, as I occasionally walk into his room and find toy dragons flying around in circles. Luckily, with a flick of my wand, I can just make the toy turn to its natural inanimate state, and after countless serious talks with him, he still somehow gets away with it.

I slowly drifted off, feeling sleep over take me. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I was walking forward, my arms reaching out trying to find something, but nothing was there, just emptiness. That's when I heard it, a menacing cackle. It ripped through my soul, as if shredding me into pieces.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears, willing the voice to stop.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, "GET OUT!"

"Lying, filthy mudblood." I head her screech, as I opened my mind to find I was in the ballroom again, with the evil bitch dancing around me, taunting me.

"Where was Drakey-wakey when you were dieing on the floor, he was looking at you, he was laughing at you." I heard her say, as I saw Draco stepping out from the sides, looking at me with that smirk.

"No… no… NO! It's not real!" I kept saying, "Draco, loves me."

"Does he really?"

"Yes."

"Then why did he watch you suffer." and with that, she vanished. I was left in the dark. I was left all alone.

I wondered around frantically, trying to find a way out, and that's when I heard it.

"DDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" I heard a child cry, as soft whimpers escaped his lips.

The echoing voice chilled me to the core, as I rose into a state of panic. I needed to find the child, but the more I was looking, the more I felt lost. I was tired, lonely and empty. I lay on the floor and curled up tight, scrunching my eyes closed.

I heard voices returning, as I heard little snippets of conversation.

"…it's okay little man, mummy will be fine…"

"…when will she wake up?…"

"…I don't know, we just don't know…"

I opened my eyes, to find the light blinding, as I slowly adjusted back to our living room. I sucked in a deep breath, but I felt I couldn't breath. I began choking, gasping for air that I felt that wasn't there.

"Oh god, Hermione!" I heard a voice cry, as Draco came rushing towards me, "breath Hermione, just in through your nose out through your mouth, just breath."

I felt tears trickle down my eyes, as I hung close on to Draco's shirt as I gasped for breath, to which I finally broke through, and felt my lungs burn as the oxygen burst through them. I felt Draco's arms clasp tightly around me, as he held me close.

I squirmed and shoved him away, as tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"You were there." I cried, "You were there, and you didn't help me."

Confusion flashed across Draco's face, until the horror finally dawned on him.

"Hermione, listen to me. You're not thinking straight. Do you remember us? Think back Hermione, think back. What happened before? You fell asleep, right?" I slowly nodded my head, blinking into the lost grey eyes, "Good. Now what did you tell me before you went to sleep?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"You told me you were pregnant Hermione. We're having another baby, and remember how I spun you around, and kissed your tummy. I love you Hermione Malfoy, and don't you ever forget it." And with that, he crashed his lips against mine.

Suddenly, as if a switch flicked on, everything came rushing back to me. I was pregnant. Me and Draco were going to have another child, another beautiful child.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." I whimpered, as I saw his eyes turn to a sense of relief.

"It's okay baby, I got you." he whispered, as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into our king-sized bed, giving me little kisses on the way there. He lay me down against the fluffy pillows, and breathed slowly as he tenderly kissed my cheek, then my jaw line, and slowly to my lips where his kiss lingered there.

"I'll be back." He murmured, before I let myself flop against the pillow and smile to myself. I closed my eyes, and felt my mind wonder, back to a time…

FLASHBACK

Me and Malfoy had been living together for a few months and it was always the same routine, he wakes up and doesn't return until god knows what time in the morning, so I just go to bed. In all the time, I'd been there I rarely saw him. At times it got sad and lonely, just me by myself so after a while I decided to go out and find a job at least. I wondered the streets, looking high and low, as the familiar London rain began to fall, until I came across I really quaint bookstore. It looked like an antique from the outside, with the dark red bricks and the faded green sign, with the gold printed writing. It reminded me a little of Olivanders and how it used to look. Sighing to myself, I grabbed the gold handle and entered the quaint little store. It was quite small, but rather cosy as the aisles of books felt like strong skyscrapers, ready to protect me from the outside reality. A tinkle of a bell went off over me, as I stepped in and walked slowly around, caressing the spines of the books with my fingertip, taking in the musty smell of old books mixed with the faint scent of new ones. I was in heaven. After a dull few months, and nobody to talk to, I relished in the feeling of being surrounded with tales of others woes. I heard someone clear their throat, as I saw a woman at the desk, her nose firmly planted in a book. She had a sweet round face, that had a few pronounced laugh lines as he hair was scraped back of her face into a loose bun at the back, and a pair of large, round-framed glasses perched on the end of her nose. She had light skin, with a few wrinkles here and there, si I guessed she was about late 40's.

"May I help you?" She said, with a thick Scottish accent, the one's what make you feel all warm at heart.

"Oh, yes. I just came out the rain, and was coming for a bit of a browse." I stuttered, a little nervous.

"Ahhhh yes, take your time love."

I nodded to her, as I carefully browsed through the books. The romantic novels, with the forbidding love and how they find their long lost lover. Oh, if only real life was like that. I picked up a few, as Draco's bookshelf severely lacked romance, and made my way to the counter.

"Oh so you're into the romance novels." She said, as she flicked through the new OK! Magazine.

"Yep, but if only it real life was like these in the books."

"Oh I know, I mean all these famous celebrities prancing around London, and there are these hot bachelors as well, just full of eye candy." she muttered.

"I know, they're all living the high life." I said.

"Oh definitely, like this here Draco Malfoy, his parents own half of London and he's going to inherit it all, and here he is prancing around with his new blonde girlfriend. Now if that was up to me, I'd have him locked up in his house and given a good old smack on the bottom, and they're seen going into her flat every night. Ah the young these days have no common sense."

My jaw was on the floor. Draco was dating and he wasn't even telling me, and to make matters worse, he was going to this beautiful blonde's luxury flat to get away from me. I quickly snatched the magazine towards me, as I read the article closer.

**_Infamous Draco Malfoy has been seen with the mysterious blonde model today, as he has every night, as they make their way back to her apartment. Draco has been consistently known as the bachelor who will never settle down, but has someone finally snapped him up. After numerous times of saying he'll always stay single, we were thinking the bachelor had commitment issues, but seeing the way he smooches with this blonde, it's clear we were wrong. But why all the secrecy? Who is the mysterious blonde and what is he hiding in his luxury apartment? _**

"Oh how could he?" I cried, as I held my head in my hands.

"Oh, what's up dear? You know this Malfoy?"

"Yep. He's my room-mate."

"Oh wow! Lucky you!" she said.

"No, not lucky me. I feel incredibly guilty! I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Ah, don't worry about it. He'll be with her one minute, then probably drop her the next," she said, "don't worry. I'm Cara, by the way, Cara McDowell."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Oh what a lovely name. So different. If I'd of ever had a little girl, I would have called her that." she said, smiling at me.

"My mum chose it after my great-great aunt, who apparently was the most eccentric woman my mum had ever known. Do you have any children?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she said, "three strapping young lads, all triplets and around your age actually." she laughed, as little dimples spread across her face.

"Sounds like a handful." I giggled.

"Oh they are." she replied, " but your mother sounds like a very wise woman."

"She was…" I murmured, as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, love. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, unfortunately, none at all, in fact I have no family." I sighed.

"Oh, dear I'm ever so sorry. Hey, if you want I'll make a promise that if you ever need a chat, I'm only in this old bookstore."

"I'll hold you to that." I giggled, "Anyway, how much is it for the books?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, my dear, have them for free. Just promise to come back and have a chat every now and then, it gets awfully lonely in here." she muttered.

"Oh you won't be able to stop me. Anyway I must be off, goodbye Cara." I laughed, before I turned around and made my way out the door and back onto the London streets.

I came out feeling strangely optimistic, until I felt the underlining feeling of dread, as I remembered the article. Oh I'm so going to kill Draco Malfoy!

A/N: Okay so you get a little bit of the present and past Hermione :) bu who is the mysterious blonde and will she make another appearance again soon in their present life? Hmmm... so many unanswered questions. x


	18. Beautiful Blonde's and Crazy Kisses

A/n: Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter, a little early, but i hope you enjoy it, lots of twists and turns. Enjoy! Oh and remember REVIEW!

I still remember that day when I confronted Draco of the hot blonde he was with.

Flashback

As I walked back through the streets of London, I felt the feelings of anger slowly subside into feelings of guilt. Why was I getting angry at Draco? He is entitled to a social life, it's not as if I can tell him what to do. I began to realise I wasn't angry… just hurt. Hurt that he was untrustworthy, yeh he had helped me… a lot, but to go out on these dates and be seen partying around town, when I'm cooped up in his flashy flat all day, as I was the dirty little secret, the skeleton in the closet. It made me feel disgusted with myself, but who would blame, because all I am is dirty. Even in my relationship with Ronald, I was always seen as the odd one out. Harry and Ron were close, like brothers, but they thought I was much to snobby to join in with their conversations, that I would be too intellectual, so I barely got spoken too, in fact most days I was blatantly ignored.

Focusing my mind back to the London streets, I quickly headed towards the huge skyscraper, where Draco's flat was sitting right at the top, as I clumsily rushed my way towards the front door between the mass of people rushing to get out of the rain. I entered through the door and made my way towards the elevator. I briefly looked at my mobile, well one that Draco had given me for "emergencies" and found it was already four o'clock. Great. Draco would be back soon, and I have no idea how to confront him. Should I confront him? I pondered this to myself, as part of me wanted to burst into an angry rage at him, while the other part wanted to scurry into my bedroom and hide there.

I walked out the elevator and headed towards the front door, giving me just enough time to take a deep breath. I stepped through the front door, and made my way over to my bedroom as always, until I deep voice interrupted me.

I jumped out of my skin, as I hadn't expected anyone to be home yet, as I clasped my hand to my chest taking deep breaths.

"Sorry." he muttered, as he cleared his throat.

Sighing to myself, I muttered a "it's fine" as I strode towards my room and quickly took the books out my bag and flung it and coat into my room. I saw his eyebrows arch up a little, as he stood there, having an air of authority surrounding him.

"You look like you have something to say." I said to him, when I'd finally settled down, all books in a pile upon the coffee table.

"I do." he said, looking towards me with his enticing grey eyes. I stared into them, as he came and sat next to me, one arm on the back of couch behind me, whilst the other was relaxed on his lap. I quickly stiffened, as I was not used to him coming so close to me, as we'd barely seen each other for the past months.

"Well…" I said, waiting for him to proceed.

"Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" I said, looking at him puzzled.

"Well it's just… you've been going out a lot lately, like during the day, and well I was wondering if the new guy you've met, which I assume why you've been disappearing, makes you happy. I would like to know these things, and I don't like being taken advantage of."

"WHAT?! Well firstly you assumptions are wrong, sir. I am not seeing a "new guy" as you vulgarly put it. I've been going out because it's the only way I'm able to socialise with anyone, as if I stay here all day, all I have to keep me company is the endless pile of books you have stacked up. Secondly, how dare you think you've been taken advantage of! You have done everything for me, and it's not something I take for granted however, you may be financially helping me, but for you to have the audacity to say that YOU would like to know these things. All you have done is given me money, but you're never here and off partying around London, while I'm left as the dirty little secret you keep at home." I shouted, outraged at him.

"But… you disappear, for hours."

"Yes. To actually go talk to people. To go and get fresh air. To go out into the real world, rather than just staying here lonely."

I… didn't know you felt that way." he murmured.

"Oh really, well now you do. And in the future, don't try and fool me that you're out working all night, slaving away, doing your education. I've seen the pictures Malfoy, in fact half of the fucking COUNTRY has seen you all over that dumb bimbo blonde, so don't start on me and getting a "new guy"!" I screamed, before going into my room and slamming the door shut.

Quietly, I leaned against the door, as I slowly slid down it, letting the tears fall. Why was I stupid enough to take this offer? I knew it would never work, I was just so stupid I didn't realise it at the time. It all sounded too good to be true. I began gasping for air through sobs, as I quietly tried to make the pain go away. Was i jealous of this new woman in Draco's life? In all honesty… yes. She had what I couldn't have, she had him. She spent every night with him, curled up in his arms. She probably heard every single one of his romantic whispers in the night, his just-got-out-of-bed hair, and his muscled torso lying against her. I sobbed harder, I just wanted the anguish and jealousy to pass.

"Hermione?" I heard, as he lent softly against the other side of the door, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much but every time I see you… I just feel… I don't know. You're beautiful and perfect and I want you to be happy and deserve some guy who'll sweep you off your feet. In all honesty, I wanted to be that guy. Every time I see you, I just feel something incredible inside me, something I've never felt before. Just please, open the door." he murmured.

Slowly, I opened the door to find a kneeling Draco, his head in his hands. By body still shook with crying, as I was still sobbing, but as he looked up I saw shock form on his face.

"_Mon ange_, did I do this to you?" As he slowly opened his arms wide and enclosed them around my petite form. I cried into his chest, as I let everything go, as I clung to this closeness, that I know I would never have with him, "Hermione," he whispered to me, "I think, I might be falling in love with you." As he slowly bent lower and brought my soft lips to meet his. To me, it felt like thousands of Christmas lights had just been turned on at the same time, and that sparks of electricity had brightened up the room. I closed my eyes, and savoured the moment of his lips against mine. His soft, smooth irresistible lips, as he lightly ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled away slowly, as I opened my eyes that still glistened from the unshed tears. "Oh Mia," he whispered, "don't ever let those beautiful eyes shed another troubled tear again." I closed my eyes, and put my arms around his neck, as he slowly carried me into the living room and placed me on the luxury coach, grabbing a blanket too.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon though, don't worry. I just have some thing's to sort out." he said, as he quickly sped out the door, but not before he lent down and kissed me on the forehead. Then he left me… again. Why was I falling in love with Draco Malfoy?!

A/N Just another inside into the story of Dramione! Hope you enjoyed and please review this, like right... NOW! It's truly great reading all your support :) and also you can tell what you (as the reader) would like the story to progress to... so come on by and drop your ideas. Anyway... thanks for reading.

((P.S- "Mon ange"- means my angel in french.))


	19. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N- So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember please review and there's a little cliffhanger at the end. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING: It's rated M for a reason so Draco and Hermione get... intimate. **_No hate... pretty please._

Flashing back to the present, I felt a pair of eyes boring into me, as I tossed and turned to avoid them. I always felt guilty when I woke up from having nightmares, as I normally do shout and scream at Draco, but when I realize I feel so bad. I can see the shame in his eyes, as I repeat that night to him. I never blame him, not any more. We sorted it all out and wiped the slate clean, well we had to for our relationships sake.

I sighed to myself and turned over to face him, "If you're going to stare at me all evening, you may as well come to bed." I said, as I saw him relaxing in my great grandmothers rocking chair. His head was resting on his hand, as he looked deep in thought. He glanced at me, as if snapping out from his deep thinking, and sprang up, making his way over to me. "Draco?" I asked, as he gently stroked my cheek with his fingertips, "are you happy about the baby?"

His eyebrows burrowed together a little, as he looked rather puzzled. Then he knelt down on the floor next to me, his eyes level with mine, "Hermione. I love you more than anything, and together we have been given a little blessing, which was made with love and care, and we already have two beautiful children, who are a total credit to you. You are a wonderful mum, truly amazing, and I am always here for you. You are my gorgeous wife, and I vowed to stick by you through thick and thin, to always be by your side. Hermione, we made this child together, of course I am happy." he said, before he slowly kissed my lips.

I felt tears slowly rolling down my face, but not because I was sad, because I was happy. I pulled him close as I felt him tenderly kiss my tear stained cheeks, making his way down my jaw line towards my neck, and kissing me on my pressure point, as his fingers ran through my hair. I left out a small moan, as his hands slowly made their way down to my breasts, gently cupping them through my blouse. He brought his lips back to mine before he slowly began progressing down my chest, unbuttoning my blouse achingly slowly. Finally, when he reached the bottom he slowly revealed my black lacy bra, as a look of appreciation flashed across his face. But before he could go any further, I breathlessly whispered, "what about the kids?"

"Oh they're fine." he murmured, as he slowly unhooked my bra for the back, as it loosened and fell, revealing my bare breasts. I have to admit, I never really had huge boobs, and at Hogwarts I was always jealous of other girls with these colossal racks. Take Lavender Brown, for example, she had huge boobs, but the most annoying thing was she knew it, and as they say if you've got it, flaunt it.

Anyway, I focused back to Draco, who had now gotten my blouse off and my pants, as I was tripped down to nothing but matching black panties. He kissed lower down until he skimmed across my tummy, giving a special kiss as he tenderly ran his fingers across it, making me feel all warm inside. Then he seductively pulled my panties down with his teeth, as a gentle moan escaped from my lips, and looked up to still see a fully clothed Draco on top of me. Using some wandless magic, I quickly stripped him down to his sexy naked self, and ran my fingertips along his bare toned chest. Slowly, he pressed all my buttons to make me become a writhing mess a his feet. Then, he made sweet and passionate love to me, making my head become a dizzy mess of ecstasy.

After, I lay on my side, smiling with being so content. I was so lucky to have such an amazing life like this, but it wasn't all fun and games at first…

FLASHBACK

I eagerly awaited Draco's return, after he made my head reel with that breathtaking kiss, as I opened the first of the several books that Cara had given me. I smiled to myself, thinking back to that wonderful woman. Time moved slow, as I finished half of the books and decided to make dinner, still anxiously waiting. I prayed time would go faster, but with every hour passing, the more I felt like he wasn't coming home.

Around midnight, I heard muffled voices from outside the door.

"…no you can't go…"

"…what are you hiding?!"

" God,… an empty flat…"

Suddenly the front door flung open, and a slim, tall, beautiful, girl with striking legs walked into the room. She wore a short black dress, that showed her curves perfectly. Her blonde hairs was slicked back into a flawless high ponytail, as her sharp striking features stood out on her face. She had tall high heels on, even though she didn't need them. Who was she?!

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" she screamed at Draco.

"No, no Lana, it's not what you think…" he stammered. Not what you think?! One moment he was kissing me, and now he was shrugging me off, as if I was just the maid. He couldn't even look at me… and then I realised. That's all I was to him. Just the maid, the doormat, someone who can be walked all over… the mudblood.

I focused back into the conversation, with this mysterious model, and my roommate.

"… how dare you disrespect me! We've been together 6 months, Draco. Does that mean anything to you!?" she cried, but before she could say anything else, I cleared my throat.

"Erm… I think you'd just like to know, I'm not dating Draco in any way, in fact I was just an old school friend he bumped into and he's just my roommate. I…," I swallowed a gulp that was really going to hurt, and I'd regret this right now, " I don't think of him that way, I knew he was taken, so I stayed well away. Draco is lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like you… I'm sorry. I'll… I'll just go." I said before I disappeared through the door, just before grabbing my coat. What was I to do? I had nowhere to go.

I headed out of the apartment and down the hallway. Where do I go? I began thinking as I called for the elevator and waited, determined not to look back. They'd have probably started making up and then they'd have sex all over the living room. I would never be able to look at that place the same again. Suddenly, a brain wave hit me. I quickly walked out the immense apartment block, and soon came to a dark alley just around the side. Hesitantly, I thought to myself, 'am I really ready to do this?' but I realised there was nothing else I could do. Sighing to myself, I uttered those words again.

Hagrid's Hut.

A/N: :o CLIFFHANGER! What's she going to find at Hagrid's hut, but more importantly... who? An ideas? Tell us in one of your amazing reviews and i will be deeply grateful. Or even drop me a PM. I promise i take on every person's ideas on board and some are really inspiring and make me want to continue even more. So.. please please please please review. (trying not to sound desperate)  
G x


	20. Hagrids Hut and Late Phonecalls

A/N- Here's another chapter, i hope you enjoy. Please review what you think of it.

STILL IN THE FLASHBACK…

I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sight before me. Hagrids hut had still remained the same, even after it was restored when the Death Eaters blew it up. The small quaint shape, had an air of cosiness around it. Whenever I went to Hagrids, it always felt warm and snug, and even at my darkest times, I would smile and laugh there. I wrapped my arms around me, pulling my thin coat, more like jacket, around me tightly. Slowly, I began walking to the door, thinking of changing my mind. But I knew I had nowhere else to go.

I finally got to the looming wooden door, that stood towering over me. Then, I knocked. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Three hopeful knocks, as I prayed he would be in. I heard a little shuffling around, and a couple of grumbles, as I realised I didn't quite know whether that were Fang or Hagrid himself, and slowly the door opened to the large, gentle, very sleepy, half-giant.

"Hermione? Is that you? God, you look like your about to catch a cold. Come in, quickly!" he said, as he gently pulled me in.

"Hi Hagrid, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said, guiltily. It had just dawned to me it was ridiculously late at night, and that he was probably sleeping.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione! Anyway, what brings you here? Harry and Ron said you'd gone abroad with your parents."

But before I could answer, I just broke down in tears as everything came crashing down. Before I knew it, I let loose everything! I told him about Ron cheating on me, about Harry taking his side, about loosing my parents, about having no money, about living off scraps, about meeting Malfoy, about moving in with him, and before I could stop myself I told him about our kiss. He was actually rather kind about everything, as he was just a pair of ears I could trust. I knew Hagrid wouldn't mention anything to anyone else, unless of course you made him slip up. He got angry about how Ron had betrayed me, and how he made me look like the bad guy, and he got sympathetic about my parents and then he got… confused about Malfoy.

"Are you sure he's changed Hermione?" he asked, worryingly.

"About fighting for the light, then yes. But still being an idiotic moron, then no." I sighed. I still felt hurt about what Draco had done to me. I never wanted to be anyone's dirty little secret… and why is this? Because I never wanted to be like Lavender. I never want to be the relationship wrecker, the secret on the side, the tramp you're always thought of in the other woman's eyes. After curling up by the fire in one of Hagrids armchairs, I soon realised I couldn't hide away forever.

I stood up and went towards Hagrid, who had drifted off to sleep, and using my wand, I gently levitated him back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and headed back into the kitchen. I quietly looked in the kitchen draws, until I found some parchment and a quill.

Hagrid,

Thank you for everything. You are my knight in shining armour and always will be. I decided to face my fears and go back. Please be safe and look after yourself, and I will always be here for you. You are a true and kind in so many ways, and always will be like a second father to me.

Lots of Love,

Hermione.

P.S. Please try not tell Harry and Ron I've been here.

I gently placed it on the kitchen table, and silently headed out the door, remembering to put a locking spell on it. I took a few steps away, and glanced at the hut one more time before I disappeared again.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I felt fingers trace along the spine of my back, as I felt my eyes flutter open. Oh great… I must of dozed off. I turned to see Draco smiling at me, as he opened his arms for me to snuggle into. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his familiar smell of expensive cologne as he gently kissed my hair.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"Around ten o'clock."

"What about the kids?!"

"Oh they're fine, they've gone to mums."

"Oh, right." I whispered.

"What on your mind now?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well you seem awfully quiet, as if your thinking about something else. I'm always here for you, baby." he replied.

"Oh, was just thinking really. About the past and everything. Anyway, you want something to eat?" I asked, as he began chuckling to himself.

"Oh god, the hungry Hermione's returning." he said, smiling.

"Well I am pregnant, of course I'm going to be hungry!" I replied, giggling with him too. Throughout my last two pregnancies, I was always referred to as 'hungry Hermione' because wherever I went my only interest was food. Anything that smelled remotely good, I would find and eat it as soon as possible.

Me and Draco decided on a Chinese takeaway, and waited for it to be delivered. As we waited, I set up the living room with candles and put cushions on the floor in front of our log fire. Perfect! Surprisingly, it came pretty quickly as we sat and ate. Suddenly, my mobile began buzzing as I quickly answered it.

_"Hi mum."_ I said.

**"Oh, hell there hen. Sorry for calling so late, but I haven't seen you in ages. When are you going to come and see me with those darlin' grandchildren of mine?**

_"I will soon. I promise."_ Draco stood up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

**_"Hi there Cara!"_** he shouted into the phone.

**"Is that that wee husband of yours?**"

_"Yes it is mum."_ I said, smiling to myself.

**"Well where's my grandchildren tonight then?!" **

**_"It's okay Cara, they're at mums."_** Draco said.

**"Well, how about you come and see me tomorrow? I'm not busy."** she said.

_"We will do, mum._"

**"Okay then, I'll let you go. Oh and remember come tomorrow. And behave yourselves tonight you two.**" she said cheekily.

_"Will do mum and say hi to Gavin and Ross for me_."

"**Alright, goodnight poppet.**"

_"Night mum._" I whispered, until I heard the phone line go dead.

"What did Cara want?" Draco asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to see us and the kids tomorrow, so I promised we'll pop by the store tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Well then Mrs Malfoy, how about we go upstairs and do some misbehaving?" he said, as he whispered into my ear, before he began kissing my neck and shoulders, that only had a silk teddy and silk dressing gown covering.

"You heard my mother, I am to be on my best behaviour." I said, giggling to myself.

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "well I'll see what I can do about that."

And before I could help myself, he had flung me over his bare shoulders and began carrying me upstairs.

That night, we made passionate love over and over again, then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep wrapped in Draco's arms.

A/N- And there's the chapter. remember please please review what you think. Oh and because there's a phonecall between three people i made it easier so _Hermione speaks like this._ **_Draco speaks like this. _****And Cara (the lovely book store owner) speaks like this.**


	21. Rita Skeeter and Un-happy Endings

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. WARNING WARNING WARNING… upsetting topics are in this chapter, so please keep that in mind. I would tell you what they are, but that would give the story away. It took me forever to finish this chapter, as I always started it and could never finish it. Anyway please remember to review. Oh and thanks to everyone who reads this, really appreciate all you guys.

I woke up that morning wrapped up in Draco's arms. I loved the feeling of waking up with the someone you love, as I felt his warm body tight against me. I turned over to look at him, as I looked at his sleeping form. His hair was all scruffy and messy, as his pale, flawless skin looked perfect under the morning sun, that peeped through the tiny gap in the long satin drapes at the window. His lips were pouted, as they just screamed for a kiss. I leaned in closer, but tried not to wake him, as I ran my fingertip across his cheekbones and over his lips. He stirred a little, as I hesitantly pulled back, and proceeded to look at him. My hand maternally went to my stomach, as I delicately traced patterns against my soft skin, tickling myself a little. And that's when I felt it, that gut wrenching feeling.

Quickly, I stood and sprinted to the en-suite bathroom stark naked, as I proceeded to vomit out the whole contents of last nights Chinese takeaway. Argh! I hated morning sickness.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice say, as I turned to see a worried Draco by the door.

"I'm okay, Draco. You don't have to stay."

"You don't look okay…"

"It's just morning sickness, I'll be f- " but before I could finish my sentence, another wave of sickness hit me, as I stuck my head over the toilet once more. I saw Draco disappear back into the bedroom, as I laid my head against the toilet seat. I looked down and realized I was butt naked. Before I could get up, Draco returned with one of my white fluff dressing gowns.

"As much as I love you in your silk," he whispered to me, as he helped me put it on, " I know you'd prefer this."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"No problem, darling, seeing as this," he said, whilst gently caressing my stomach, "is slightly my fault." he finished saying, smirking to himself.

"Slightly?! I'd say more than bloody slightly."

"Tut tut, Mrs. Malfoy, using bad language in front of my unborn child is strictly forbidden." he said, as he gave me one of his infamous smirks.

"You never know, it could be unborn children."

"What?" he said looking at me confused.

"We could have twins. They're quite common in my family, especially on my mum's side… well they were." I said, as I took a deep sigh. I rarely bring up my parents nowadays, but every day I missed them dearly. It was nice having Cara around, as I do call her mum after she clearly insisted. I owled the ministry as soon as we were getting close, requesting whether I could tell her about magic. They agreed, as turns out her family has some magical descendent back in Scotland, and well let's just say her face was hysterical when I told, she even thought I'd gone mad. Now, she's known as Noonoo to both my children, and hopefully to the new addition on the way, and she loves them as if they were her biological grandchildren. I do love Cara, but sometimes I just wish is till had my mum. We would be cooing over baby names, and she would be spoiling me rotten with baby gifts, and especially spoiling the kids, but without her here, it will never feel the same.

Back to reality, I stood up and quickly brushed my teeth, getting the awful taste out of my mouth.

"Hey," I heard Draco murmur as he wrapped his arms around my waist, " it's okay baby. I know you miss you're mum. I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"C'mon let's get ready and pick trouble 1 and 2 up from mums." he said, chuckling to himself.

"Wait, there's one thing I want to do first."

"What?"

And before he could speak, my lips locked with his, as I pulled his closer, threading my fingers into his hair. My eyes shut, as if savouring the kiss. I don't know why, but at that moment I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I wanted to laugh because I was expecting, but I wanted to cry because my parents would never look into their grandchildren's eyes, and see how much love they have.

I heard Draco let out a low moan, as his arms snaked down and laid his palms against my behind. My finger trailed down from his hair, across his shoulders and down his chest, as my lips still never left his.

"Hermione-" he murmured through the kiss, but I eagerly carried on kissing him and before I knew it, he hoisted my legs up, so they wrapped around his waist, as his hands lay on my bum, holding me up.

He carried me back to our bed, as he lay my down softly against the mattress, and proceeded to kiss my jaw line and down my neck. I went to kiss his lips again, but before I knew it the cursed morning sickness stroke again, as I quickly ran to the toilet, making it just in time.

"Great." I muttered, under my breath.

"C'mon, no more distractions." I heard Draco say, as he came in wearing some grey sweat pants and a green t-shirt, oh how Slytherin. He lifted me up from the floor and carried me to our bed, placing me delicately sitting up. "I'll go make some breakfast, whilst you get ready, and then we'll go pick the kids up, bring them back, get them ready and then we'll go see Cara."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once Draco had left the room, I made my way to the shower and let my jasmine shower gel and shampoo cascade around me, then grabbing a towel, I made my way out of the shower, gasping a little at the shock of cold air and made my way over to the closet to pick something out. I decided on a pair of green skinny jeans, a silver off the shoulder jumper, and some simple green converse. Then, I walked over to my dressing table, and began battling and taming my hair with the hairbrush. After getting the knots out of it, I lifted my wand and muttered a glamour spell, making it fall in ringlets down to waist, as a clipped it half up, half down. I was going to tease the hell out Draco, I thought as I giggled to myself. I then grabbed my dark red lipstick, and applied a little, not making me look like a clown.

A skipped down the stairs eagerly looking for Draco, until I found him in the kitchen. He was busy making waffles as I admired him by the door.

"You're going to stay there all day?" he muttered, looking curiously down at the waffles.

"I'm just enjoying the view." He looked up at me, his eyes opened a little. "Like what you see?" I asked, as I gave him a cheeky wink before setting the table for two. He plated up, and we soon began tucking into our waffles. We made small talk as we ate, asking about work and how the kids were lately, since Draco had spent a lot of time at work recently.

"Oh there fine," I said, trying not to make him worried, "they just miss you that's all, especially Scorpius, all he does is chatter on about when his daddy's going to be home. Or Freya will become restless and wonder around, as if searching for you. I miss you Draco, but I know you have to work." I sighed, as I finished eating and plonked my dish in the sink.

"Hermione… I can give it all up if you want and I'll stay at home."

"No, I can never let you give up the job you've worked and strived for, throughout your whole entire life. I love you, and will support you in every way I can. Plus we're moving to the manor and I have Cissy to help, which I'm sure she'll be willing to, and there's also mum, so please don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

"I'm positive, now hurry up and finish eating so you can get dressed and we can go for the kids."

"Jeez! Yes mum." he snickered, as he got up giving me a wink, before heading off into the direction of the bathroom.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER DRACO!" I shouted after him. God, my husband can be so irritating at times. At that moment, the post appeared by owl, as I went to the window to let it in. I carried a rolled up Daily Prophet, and a few letters, probably to Draco. Hmmm… let's see what's happening in the news today. Nowadays, I rarely read the Daily Prophet, as all it's amounted to is Rita Skeeter dishing lies and controversy throughout the wizarding world, and I knew that if I just read her articles she would turn me red with fury most the time, so I stayed well away. But, I decided today I'd take a sneak peek, but little was I prepared to what I would read next.

***GOLD DIGGGER GRANGER STEALS HEART OF ENTREPENUER MALFOY!***

_The cat is out the bag! It has been revealed that the brains of the Golden Trio, has been scandalously getting into the bed of Draco Malfoy. Our source says that the bright witch managed to bed and wed Mr Malfoy, obviously talk about getting to a man when he's down. The source, who is a very close friend of the couple, has revealed they have kept the relationship quiet for a while, as the Malfoy family, would not be the most impressed, especially with Miss Granger, I mean Malfoys, blood status. However, the close friend revealed that their relationship is all hoax, claiming that the brainiac is in it for the money, after her parent's left her homeless and broke. We asked the other two members of the golden trio, to which they had no comment. Our source, however, says that they had repeatedly offered to take her in, however she persistently refused. So, is this relationship fake or is it love? I'm Rita Skeeter, giving you the latest news throughout the wizarding world.*_

I felt thousands of emotions flash across my face… I was shocked, sad, confused, hurt, but most of all I was angry! Who could do this to my marriage! This mysterious source, was actually making me out as if I was some gold digging whore, who only wanted Draco for money and sex. Before I could stop myself, I screamed at the top of my voice! I hated being the centre of attention, but this just pushed me over the edge. I knelt to the floor, as I felt my fingers run through my hair. Tears began rolling down my cheeks, as I felt like just melting into the floor and disappearing.

To my horror, I suddenly felt pains rush through my stomach as I bent over double. I should not be feeling these pains, this cannot be happening! I knew I ahd to get to Draco, but I couldn't move. M stomach was twisting and turning in pain, as I could hardly breathe, and agonisingly sucked in hair as quickly as I could, despite the pain that came with it, with all the strength I could, I screamed as loud as I could, letting all the pain, all the hurt escape in that one breath. Draco, please hear me, I pleaded to myself hoping he heard me. In the next moment, I heard loud footsteps running down the stairs, as Draco shouted my name although I just heard muffled noise. He saw me kneeling down against the kitchen counter, arms wrapped around my stomach as panic flashed across his face. What I didn't realise was the amount of blood that pooled around me, as I slowly slipped into the unconscious.

A/N Hey guys. Please don't be mean. I know many didn't want me to end like this, but sometimes things don't have a happy ending. Also, sorry there's no flashback in this, but I'll be uploading a lot of chapter up throughout the weeks, as I have a lot of free time. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Facing Fears and Hospital Trips

A/N- Okay so here is the next chapter. Warning... Hermione become a potty mouth but rated M for a reason... anyway remember to review and also a little twist in the end.

I started to dream… the most beautiful dreams. Waves crashing against the shore, white sand against my feet. A little wooden house on the edge of the rainforest, as palm tree's scattered across the shore. Suddenly, it then flipped to listening to the rain pummel against the windows and roof, as I lay wrapped up in blankets by a warm log fire, wrapped in someone's arms, as the flames dance as I slowly drift to sleep. Then it changes, where im shocked awake and now in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers, as I lie on a blanket, hidden in the grass, as I hear a baby gurgle and giggling, and a man chuckling, however I don't stay here long as I am yet again whipped to a bookstore, as my lips are pressed against a man, as a woman on-looks our embrace, and then I am shocked to a lonely penthouse, surrounded by books and misery. I soon realise, these aren't dreams, but are memories.

I suddenly flashback to the moment… the moment when I faced my fears.

FLASHBACK

C'mon Hermione. Keep it together. You can do this. Just march in and say… what am I going to say? Draco, I hate you? Draco, I think I love you? Oh why was I stupid to move in with Draco Malfoy. It doesn't matter now, I've got to go back.

I started giving myself this little pep talk over and over again, ever since I'd left Hagrids house. I soon came to the elevator and pushed the button for top floor… penthouse. I nervously walked down the corridor, and stood outside the door. Okay… this was it. 'You can do it Hermione.' I thought to myself, as I slowly opened the door with my key, which I had luckily not forgotten. Taking a deep breath, I nervously opened the door.

Empty. The whole flat was empty, or at least I thought it was. I listened for a moment, until I heard moans and… noises coming from HIS room. Oh I see, I guess they did a kiss and make up, more like shag and make up. I mean, who does that bitch think she is, storming in here, saying I'm so dirty little secret, I mean she needs to look in the mirror. Oh my god… was I getting jealous. Okay, maybe I was. Draco had done a lot for me, and I guess I was scared that when he found a girlfriend, the kind he'd introduce to his parents, then he'd just chuck me out on the side of the road with all the trash.

I silently headed to my room, and collapsed on my bed. Before I could to stop myself, I let go. I let go of all the stress, all the anguish that formed since moving in with Malfoy. All the tension that built up inside me, and honestly all the hurt. He'd been partying up in London, whilst I stayed in his house alone. He'd kissed me and left me hanging, only to be shagging another slut in the next few hours. Was that what a relationship with Draco Malfoy would be like? If it was… I'm not sure I'd like it.

I always wanted trust, loyalty and honesty in every relationship, but most importantly… I wanted love. The sweet, mushy-gushy, making-your-stomach-have-butterflies-every-time-yo u-see-them love. The kind that makes you think absurd things, and do absurd things. But I realised, as I cried the endless flow of tears into my pillow, that fairytales never exist. That there is no prince charming or knight in shining armour to come to the rescue. I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

I woke up, as I felt the remainders of my sleepless night as my eyes felt red and puffy. I heaved myself up from the bed, as I made my way into my en-suite bathroom, and splashed my face with cold water and grabbed my silk dressing gown. I didn't care I looked a mess, I wasn't in the mood. I trudged into the living room, and made my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I scowled at the door, as I poured the boiling water into the mug, only to miss and for me to burn myself. Ouch! That actually fucking hurts. I ran over to the cold water tap, as I felt the coolness soothe the stinging pain on my hand. I heard banging form the room, until a half asleep Draco slammed the door open, his wand out ready. He scanned the room, until he spotted me, as I saw his eyes widen with surprise, and then soften with guilt.

"Hermione?! I- I can explain!" he cried, as he began striding across the room towards me, only in his boxer shorts.

"Don't." I said, as I held up my hands, indicating for him not to come closer.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Just… go back to you're whore. I'm sure she's in your bedroom, unless she snuck out last night." I muttered, as I turned and went towards the bookshelf.

"It's over Hermione. I don't love her."

"Yes, but it's okay to fuck her all night, isn't it." I scowled.

"I didn't fuck her all night" he shouted, his voice rising.

"Don't you dare shout at me Draco Malfoy!" I said, equally raising my voice to his, "and of course you fucked her all night, I'm not stupid and I'm not deaf. So if you would just piss off and leave me the fuck alone! I'm tired of you're bull shit! I'm grateful of being here, and you helping me, but you mess with my head! One moment you're kissing me, next minute you're shagging some other girl, like rabbits. Now-" but before I could finish my sentence, I felt my mug drop to the ground, as I my eyes slowly drifted shut as I felt myself falling into a pair of arms.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Hermione? Baby, I'm not sure if you can hear me… but I love you darling. You need to wake up, the kids want their mummy back, and I need my beautiful wife back. P-Please…" I heard, through stifled sobs.

I opened my eyes slowly, to find myself in a large, squarish, blinding, white room with armchairs scattered around. I looked to my left, to find Draco hunched over, his head in his hands. His hair was messy, and had stubble on his face that looked days old. I don't remember him looking like that this morning.

I watched him, but I knew I couldn't leave him in this emotional agony.

"Draco…" I whispered, as my voice came out hoarse, as my throat was a little sore.

I saw him slowly, look up from his hands, as he slowly looked at me as if I was a ghost. Then, as if the adrenaline kicked in, he reached out to call for a healer, as I soon felt my body being crushed against him in the tightest embrace ever.

"Oh god… this- this is…" he stammered, as he still held me close against him. I felt drops of water fall onto my cheek, as I realised he was crying.

"Shhhh… it's okay," I soothed, " I'm here now."

"You cannot believe how happy I am!"

"Why… I've only been out a few hours… why am I in hospital? Where are the kids Draco?" I whispered, as he slowly backed away from, a mix of shock and confusion.

"Hermione… there's something you need to know." he murmured.

"What?" I asked, a little scared.

"Hermione… you've been in a coma for a month."

What?!

A/N- What's happened to Hermione?! How will she cope with what's happening? Hmmmm... wait and see. Please review what you guys think!


	23. Waking up and Lost Family

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late but there's some twists and turn in here. Oh and also... Fred is not dead. I couldn't keep him dead, it just would break everyone's heart, so yeh fred has been resurrected as... Fred. Hope you enjoy. Oh and remember to review!

I sat there, in that uncomfortable bed, completely frozen… what does this mean? Why had I gone into a coma? I tried to speak, but at the same time I was so shocked, I was speechless.

"How long?" I stammered out.

"Hermione… it doesn't matter as long as you're okay now."

"Draco… how long?" I said again, a little more forcefully. I needed to know. He sighed a little to himself, and said the words that shocked me to the bone.

"Four months." Four Months?! Had I just heard that right, but from Draco's face, I could tell. What had happened?!

"How? Why? When? What?!" I was so confused, and thousands of questions were running through my head, but before I could open my mouth much more, a healer with long golden robes walked in. She had auburn hair, with blonde highlights, and a heart-shaped face, as her prominent green eyes stood our from her pale skin. Those eyes reminded me of someone, someone who I thought was my best friend.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Healer Moore, and I've been watching you're progress. You were hit rather suddenly with a dark curse, that has been forbidden for a rather long time. The curse should have been fatal, however by some incredible miracle you and your baby have survived. I believe a rather strong protective spell has been cast upon you, and I'm sure Mr Malfoy will fill you in about that, as he can answer more of your questions about that. However, what we haven't found out is who has caused this predicament, that in all honesty was attempted murder. You last some blood, but nothing too serious. Now, Mrs. Malfoy, could you tell me what were you doing before this attack?"

"I- I- I was reading the Daily Prophet, when all over a sudden I felt stomach cramps. I thought something was wrong with the baby. I thought I was going to loose it." I stammered, as I began to cry. Draco grabbed my hand reassuringly, as I saw his eyes were glistening with tears. I must have put him through hell.

"I cried for Draco, and then blacked out. I don't remember from then on. I was dreaming, strange dreams. I dreamt about us," I said, turning to him, " when the time I came home and I called you man-whore."

He began chuckling to himself, as I gave out a secret giggle too.

"Well I see all is well with you Mrs. Malfoy, and that you're definitely responding well after waking up, you may be a little tired after waking up for so long, anyway I am aware there are a few little visitors outside, just itching to come in." she giggled, as she went to open the door.

Almost immediately, screams of joy filled the room as I felt two bodies flying towards me, arms outstretched. Scorpius reached me first as his little arms wrapped around my neck as he held me tight.

"I love you mummy." he whispered into my ear, as I felt my eyes filling up with tears of joy.

"I love you too baby." I whispered, as I pulled him back and looked at him. "Wow, look at my little man looking so tall. Have you been on a growth spurt?!"

He nodded enthusiastically, " Grandma said it was because of the magical gardens in our new house." I looked at Draco confused, but I soon realised that they would have moved into the Manor.

"And has you're Daddy been looking after you?" he hesitated a little, before nodding again.

"Grandma said that he was here a lot because he wanted to look after you, and keep you away from the evil Healers who wanted to cut you're brain out and turn you into a zombie, so you can make Zombie noises like 'Blah!' and 'Nuurr!' but daddy, got out a magic sword and saved the day by fighting them off and keeping them away." he said, beaming at me. What had I just listened to?"

I turned to Draco, and gave him that look, the one when I demanded an explanation, " He watched some cartoon on TV where everyone turned into Zombies, and right now he has a slight obsession." he muttered.

Slowly, I began to sit up, as I awaited Freyas arrival as, to the help of Draco, had just scrambled onto the bed. I picked her up and held her tightly against me. Now, I felt happy. I looked down and realised that my baby bump had definitely grown. I put Freya down, as she began to babble as I picked up words like Grandmama and flowers and grass. I guess Cissy had them in the gardens. However, I couldn't listen very long as the Healer cleared her voice.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, I will send a maternity Healer in shortly to track the development of the un-born child. Please, do not be afraid to ask either of us any questions." and then she was gone.

She shut the door behind her, but not for long as the door slammed open and in walked my worst nightmare… the Weasleys.

At first I was Harry and Ginny, and then the rest piled in, including Ron. Only Percy, Bill and Charlie were missing, and to my discomfort, Ron was present. He just stood at the back though, his head to the floor. Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco and the children on the bed, before turning to me. She didn't look ashamed, which I thought she would be, but instead looked peaceful and happy. She made her way towards, before she gave me the most heartfelt hug ever. I felt tears come to my eyes, as she held me close. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close too, and before I knew it, Arthur had joined in too, and then pretty soon Fred and George had joined in. However Harry, Ron and Ginny all stayed at the back. I'm glad they didn't join in with the group hug, and right now I didn't even know why they were here, especially Ron.

"Oh Hermione. We're so happy we finally found you. We tried looking for years to find you and we finally succeeded today. Oh my goodness, we missed you terribly poppet." I heard Molly murmur.

"What? I'm confused." I said, after they all managed to let go of me.

"We were looking for years, and then we saw that dreadful article in the Daily Prophet about you, but it was a lead, so we hunted down Draco here and he told us everything." she said.

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Well just that he found you when you were broken and that he fell in love with you and that you got married and had two beautiful children, but then he also told us how you'd got into a com, but we were here by you're side all the time, not once leaving you alone." Arthur said, before Molly could say another word.

"Well, why didn't Harry or Ron just tell you where I was?" I said curiously, as I saw Ron and Harry exchange nervous glances.

"What?!" George said.

"Well they saw me at the reunion, even tried making a fool out of me. And then I got an owl saying I had to come in for this check, thinking I was under some dark spell. But I'm not Molly, I love Draco." I said, as I reached out to hold his hand which he took instantly. I saw Mollys face turn white, then purple and then red.

"You mean to tell me," she cried, as she turned towards the two, "that you knew where she was, and you didn't bother to tell! How dare you?! Both of you! You jeopardised both mine and our families happiness, all for you two to not be made a fool of. You both disgust me! You saw how unhappy we were, you saw how we've spent the last eight years searching all over the world. Always coming up with dead ends, and you saw that a couple of days before that article came out we nearly gave up, but you two knew the whole time. As we cried in each others arms, you cried too. I cannot believe you two."

I saw Freya begin to cry, as she held her arms out to me, squeazing her fists to open and close, showing she needed a cuddle. I reached out and began to comfort her, as she quietly cried into my shoulder. I saw Scorpius run to hide in his fathers arms, as he hid against Draco's shoulders. But I soon saw Draco whispering in the Scorpius' ear, and soon he was quietly giggling again.

After Molly had finished, there was an awkwardness in the room. How come Ginny was clinging to Harry at the hip?

"You're awfully quiet, Ginny." I muttered.

She scowled at me, and muttered something into Harry's ear. "Oh what was that?" I asked, "we didn't hear it."

She looked at me with piercing eyes, before she flicked her hair behind her shoulders and held her head up, "I said that the prophet was right… you are a gold digging whore." she said, before she turned to strut out the room but before she could, she fell flat on her face, as a spell hit her back. Harry ran to her side, and slowly helped her up. Her hair was flailing, as she glared at me, wand raised. She evilly smirked at me and drew back her wand but before I could do anything, she stopped and stared at Draco, her eyes wide and afraid. He had stood up, and was standing next to my bed, his wand pulled out.

"You DARE fire a spell at my wife, and I don't care what happens, but you will regret it!" he said, in a menacing, deep voice. Ginny just looked at me, and him again.

"It's a good job you're kids are in the room, otherwise you would be back in that coma." she said, before she stalked out and slammed the door. Soon enough Harry and Ron followed her out, as Harry took a glance back, shaking his head with disappointment. Since when was Ginny such a fucking bitch.

A/N: Ginny the bitch, ooooooooh such a cliffhanger. It took me a while to decide whether i should bring the Weasleys back, but i thought it was necessary. So, how will Molly react when she meets Cara, the woman Hermione calls mum. Duh Duh Duh! Oh and we find out whether Hermione will be having one baby, two babies or even three babies. Review what you think, and don;t be afraid to offer any constructive criticism and ideas. I embrace it all!


	24. Tender Love and Harry Potter

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in a while but i think at this very moment im having the worst luck ever! My laptop charger has broken TWICE! My headphones have just broke and now my laptop screen is breaking which is not good. Anyway here is the next chapter,and i hope you enjoy.

"What did I do wrong?" I said, turning to Molly.  
"Oh nothing dear, don't worry about it. You know our Ginny, she's probably just a little overwhelmed dear." she reassured, but her eyes said something else. I felt my eyes glisten over, as I prayed they wouldn't fall. How hard is it for people to believe that me and Draco are together because we love each other, not because he's using me for sex, or I'm using him for his money. We genuinely love each other, I mean we have two beautiful children, isn't that good enough hint! I felt Draco wrap his arms around me tightly as he perched on the bed next to me. He soothed and comforted me, never letting me go.  
"Mrs Weasley-" I heard Draco mutter.  
"Please call me Molly."  
"Okay… Molly. I'm glad you're involved back in my wife's life, as I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you more now, but I will not stand for my wife to get upset, especially after all she has been through in the last few months she has been away from me, I mean… us." he calmly stated.  
"Oh I fully understand Draco, she won't be a problem, I assure you." she muttered, "Anyway dear, I'd best be off, have a kitchen to clean, and dinner to make. Please keep in touch, will you?" she said, more like pleaded.  
"Of course I will Molly." I said, as she and the others made there way out. Draco went to go pick Scorpius off the chair, who had fallen asleep after all the commotion, and so Draco put him under the covers next to me, and using an expanding charm, he made the single bed into a large king size, enough to fit us all in. He climbed in and sat next to me, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other holding my hand.  
"I guess there's lot's of questions you want to ask, right?" he murmured.  
"Just one."  
"Go on then, what is it?"  
"How did I survive?" I asked anxiously.  
"It's a long story." he said, as he raked his hand through his hair.  
"I have time…"  
"Okay then. Well as you know the Malfoy name goes back hundreds of years, back to medieval times. And also you know, that every first born Malfoy has always been a boy, no matter if they were pure blood or half blood. However, back in those days, wizards were very much active, but secretive. The Malfoys were always high class in every society, so my great-great-something grandfather would most likely be a Lord or a Duke. Anyway, in the 1500's, the Malfoy's- Eupraxia Malfoy and Aldrich Malfoy had a child, however it was girl. She grew older, but the men in the family and all her ancestors were ashamed of her. Aldora Malfoy became to be a powerful witch, and she too carried on the bloodline, marrying a pure blood. She was a glitch in the ancestral line. She was cast out of the family, her father would beat her senseless, making it sure she would never reproduce and alter the line even further. In a fit of rage, she released a power onto the entire history of Malfoys. Back in that day, women were treated low, and so it is said that she cast a spell so powerful, it affected the entire bloodline, and so once you marry into the Malfoys, all the women cannot be touched. You cannot be harmed by any curse, nor can you be harmed by any dangerous spell. You didn't die Hermione, because my amazing great-great- something grandmother Aldora Malfoy, saved you!" he said finally, as he squeezed me tight against him.  
"But Draco, what about Cissy in the war, didn't she get hurt?"  
"She nearly did, but the Malfoy secret has only been told to Malfoys, so when the Dark Lord was using the cruciartus curse, she had to fake it most the time. She screamed a little, and looked like she was being hurt, because if she had stood there like nothing was wrong, then they'd come after me. My father could of got hurt, I could of gotten hurt, but my mother was immune." he said, as he took a deep breath.  
"Well I'm so grateful for your great-great- grandmother, Draco, because without her, I wouldn't be here."  
I smiled at him, and began making small talk. I asked how things were at the Manor, and he said everything was fine, but he'd kept hold of our old house, just so I could say my last good byes, and he said that Cara has been freaking out a lot, and that she was worried about me, and apparently he even had to slip her a calming drought one time. We contemplated what happened, but thought nothing of it, at least not yet. An hour passed, and then a knock on the door. Draco went to open it, as we saw a Healer walk in. It was a woman again, with long, green robes and I instantly recognised Katie.  
"Oh, Katie, it's so good to see you!" I cried.  
"Oh you too Hermione, I see you two have been getting busy quickly." She said, giving me and Draco a sneaky wink. We both knew Katie Bell from Hogwarts, as she survived the War, and after Draco made a public apology to her, she decided to forget about the past. But when I was pregnant with Scorpius, we came to St. Mungos and she was posted as our maternity Healer. She helped me with the whole staying calm business, and was always there when I was stressed out, and so when we were expecting Freya, we immediately recommended her as being our Healer. Well, more like I insisted. I think after Scorpius, Draco learned never to piss off a pregnant woman as he nearly got castrated one time. Luckily, she willingly obliged and from then on she helped me with Freya, although the second time wasn't half as bad.  
"Well, well, well, baby number three… let's give you a check up Mrs Malfoy." she said, as she made her way towards me.  
She placed her wand over my stomach and a blue light shone over it. It began moving in a spiral pattern, as it then hovered over the middle. A yellow light came from stomach and split into two small balls.  
"Well Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you're expecting twins!" she said, beaming at me.  
"T-Twins?!" I repeated, looking at the small yellow lights.  
"Yes Hermione, twins." she said. I glanced over to Draco, who turned to me. He had a grin on his face that spread from ear to ear! He looked truly ecstatic!  
"Would you like to know the gender of them?"  
I looked at Draco, and we stared into each others eyes. Having a silent conversation, he finally gave a small nod.  
"Yes." I said confidently. I watched slowly, as the two lights blurred for a little until one turned pink and the other blue.  
"Congrats Hermione!" I heard Katie say, "You're having a boy and a girl!"  
Draco turned to me, a huge grin on his face. We never decided whether we wanted a boy or a girl, and now we get one of each! Another little boy for Scorpius to play with and teach Quidditch or football to, and another little girl for Freya to dress up with, and act like princesses. I smiled warmly, as I placed a hand across my stomach and gently traced patterns along it. Draco gently placed his hand on top, as he smiled tenderly at me. Suddenly, I felt a little kick against my hand. I looked up and saw from Dracos face that he felt it too. He knelt down and kissed the protruding bump that stuck out from my white, hospital nightgown, and as his lips skimmed across the surface, a warm feeling swept through my body. I saw Katie leave out of the corner of my eye, knowing to leave us alone.  
"Me and Daddy love you my little prince and princess." I cooed, as I let Draco carry on kissing my stomach, causing me to have butterflies in my tummy, or maybe that was the babies.  
We stayed there for a while, just content in each others company and our children, until we heard a knock on the door. Draco sighed to himself and heaved himself up, shuffling himself towards the door. Slowly, he opened the door, and gasped at the sight before him. Harry was there, kneeling at the door, his head lying in his arms.  
"Potter?!" I heard Draco say. Harry didn't look up, but shook as though he was sobbing.  
"What is it Harry?" I asked anxiously, "Is there something wrong? Is everyone okay?!"  
"I-I-" he stuttered, "I know who did it…"  
"What?" I said, confused.  
"I know who cursed you Hermione…"

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger! So Hermione and Draco are having twins, and a boy and girl! Review and tell us names for babies, and... who do you think could have cursed Hermione? Anyway hopefully my bad luck will end soon, and nothing bad will happen. Anyway Review review REVIEW!


	25. Culprits are caught

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, where all shall be revealed.. dun dun dun! hope you like and remember to review what you think.**

_Oh and there's also a little flashback, so if you forgot that little storyline basically... _

_Hermione and Draco meet in Cafe, meet in Flourish and Blotts and kiss, invites her to come home with him, Draco is a rubbish friend and is never there, Hermione meets Cara (the friendly bookshop owner) and find out about Draco's midnight rendezvous, Draco hides Hermione to the mystery blonde model, Hermione visits Hagrid, comes home and cries... _

I anxiously looked towards Draco, and then towards Harry. How does my best friend (maybe ex-best friend) know who did this horrible thing to me?! I was nearly killed!

I watched him as he stood up nervously, his whole body shaking. I couldn't quite decide whether that was due to crying or from fear. Maybe he felt guilty? Or maybe he was the culprit? My eyes widened as I thought about this idea. I realized, however, that best friend or not he wouldn't try to purposely hurt me. I realized that nobody I actually knew would go that low to hurt me.

I watched as Harry walked over and sat on a chair near the bed. He was by my side, but distant, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Who is it?" I heard Draco menacingly say. I glanced towards him and saw a face like thunder! His grey eyes were creating a storm, as I saw the anger and rage hidden behind them. "FOR FUCKS SAKE POTTER, WHO TRIED TO FUCKING KILL MY WIFE?!" he shouted.

"It was Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Ron?" I breathed, as if I couldn't believe it.

"He didn't mean to Hermione, honestly he didn't. It wasn't meant to be for you, it was meant to be for…" he said, as his eyes slowly traveled to Draco.

A gasp escaped my lips, as I tried to take in what I just heard. The boy who I'd been best friend with for seven years, and who had once stolen my teenage heart… had actually attempted to kill my husband.

"Why?" I asked, as I grabbed for Dracos hand, reassuring myself he was still there. He gently took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"He thought that you had some kind of spell on you… that he had some kind of control over you. He was the one who sold out to the Prophet, he thought that maybe it would cause an argument between you and you'd go your separate ways. He was watching you Hermione. He knew where you lived, what you did… he even knew which bedroom was yours. I wanted to help, but he said that if I did then he'd ruin my life… he'd take Ginny, Hermione, and said he'd turn her against me. I can't loose her. We're like my soul mate… like you and Malfoy. Anyway, he was outside you're house when the owl came and put a spell on the Prophet… one I'd never heard of before. He knew Draco would read it, as he'd seen that you wouldn't touch the Daily Prophet, but then when he saw you go to read it… he ran and well here we are." he muttered.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this! Not only was Ronald responsible for this… but Harry knew it was happening and did nothing about it, all because he didn't want to risk hurting his precious Ginny. I mean there may have been a high chance of her turning around and telling Ron to fuck off, but no he decided to sit in silence.

"How could you?!" I cried, scowling at him, "It was okay for you sit there and stay with your bitch of a 'soul mate' but when it came to mine, you thought 'hey I'm just going to sit here and let him die!"

"N-No Hermione it wasn't like that…" he stammered.

"Oh well please enlighten me oh Harry Potter, The Chosen One! You would risk the life of my husband who is not only the love of my life but father to my kids! Have you ever thought about that?! That my kids would grow up without a father! Like you did Harry. Would you want that on another child?! Well obviously you did, because if you didn't then you wouldn't have let Ron nearly attempt at killing my husband. Well you now what… you make me sick Harry Potter! You disgust me and I never want anything to do with you, or Ronald, or Ginny again! Oh and you can warn Ronald that I will get every single Auror, and every single lawyer on his ass, and he will regret what he has done! Don't you see Harry?! He's fucking insane!" I cried. "So go, I don't want to see you any more!" I said, as I turned onto my side and curled up in a ball, burying my face into the soft duvet and let the tears fall. I never ever wanted to say that to my best friend, he was once like a brother to me… and now he seems more like a stranger, someone who I don't know.

"I think you'd better leave." I heard Draco say, through gritted teeth. I heard some muffled shuffling around and then the door squeak open.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he whispered, before the door slammed shut, making me jump. Before I could hold it in any longer, I just burst into sobs. Everything was wrong! My best friend tried to murder my husband, but ended up nearly murdering me, leaving me to throw away four months of my life with my family! Then he has the audacity to come in acting all caring and worried with his whole family, when he got me in this situation! I couldn't believe this! It was literally like my worst nightmares had popped out from my dreams. I heard muffled mutterings by the door, but I couldn't hear the specifics as my sobs were too loud. After a while, I felt Scorpius and Freya, who had finally fallen asleep before Harry had arrived, being moved. I wanted them here, but at the same time, I didn't want them seeing me like this. Like this emotional wreck! I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried.

Finally, to what felt like forever, I felt Dracos arms wrap around my waist, as he turned me over to face him, as he kissed my cheeks tenderly and whispered soothing words.

"Shhhhh… it's okay Hermione. Don't worry."

"W-Where are t-the k-k-kids?" I said in between the sobs.

"I spoke to mum, and she said that she'll take them to Cara."

"O-Oh poor Cara. I b-bet she's been g-g-going crazy!"

"No. She's been okay. She's got Hagrid to look after her as well."

"H-How are they?"

"They're doing fine. Your brothers send their love too." he said.

"Oh g-good… Draco, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course darling."

"J-Just hold m-me close and le-t-t me for-forget about everything."

"Anything for you darling. Close your eyes and just listen to me." I reluctantly obeyed what he said, as I closed my eyes and tried to cast everything out of mind. Hmmm.. something to focus on. Before I could think I began hearing his gentle voice as he soothed me into another place, another time.

"Do you remember that morning when you woke up, and to be honest, you looked like shit. You had red puffy eyes and you're hair was all over the place, but it didn't matter because I felt so awful. I wanted to get on my hands and knees and grovel at your feet, but then I still had my pride, my dignity, it was the time before I was whipped, metaphorically, and I still thought I was some cool, awesome party animal." he said, chuckling to himself. I let him carry on, as I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, that plummeted me back into a flashback.

FLASHBACK

I felt myself coming around slowly, as the feeling of being groggy and not myself slowly ebbed away, as I felt the soft couch underneath me, however my head was lying on a hard surface, something I'm not familiar with. I felt fingers run through my hair, but I kept my eyes closed, too nervous or afraid to open them. I heard a distance voice, a familiar one, but I couldn't make out who it belonged too.

"…I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione. I just didn't want to scare you away. Ever since I laid eyes on you again in that damn coffee shop, I really saw you for the first time. Hermione Granger. Despite being a know-it-all and a book worm, and despite putting up this huge wall that blocks everyone and everything out, you can still be broken. I saw you and realised that even Hermione fucking Granger can feel broken, and to be honest Hermione… I was broken. I felt that the only way to heal was to go out and party, that spending all my fucking fathers money, I could somehow get revenge. But I don't feel like I'm healing, I just feel like I'm getting worse. But when I saw you this morning, and how upset I had made you, then I felt even worse! I offered for you to come into my home, and I treated you like shit! I never spoke to you, or even saw you. I assumed you were happy, and I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry!" he said, as he sighed and cradled my face with the palms of his hands. Then, I slowly opened my eyes, as he looked into mine. Silver against brown. I gave him a quick smile, as he moved a curl that had fallen across my face. "Hermione?! Are you okay?!"

I nodded slowly, as he gently stroked my cheek. For some reason it was ever so relaxing.

"Hermione..." i heard Draco mutter, as he looked down with me with, what i call, a brave face. "How about I take you for dinner tonight? Just me and you."

"Erm… I don't know. Don't you have other things to do?" I whispered

"Not tonight. Plus you've been here all this time, and I felt like I hardly know you. So please…"

"Okay." I murmured, before I felt him rise from the couch and walk towards the kitchen, as he started making a cup of coffee.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"Sure."

I couldn't help but realise there was this awkward tension in the air. Maybe because we never had a normal conversation before. "W-What time is it?"

"Oh it's about 11 o'clock. What you doing today?"

"Erm well I'm going to go visit my mum and dad, then probably go to the cute little bookstore I found and visit the woman… Cara. She was lovely."

"Okay well… make sure you're back for six and look presentable. And by presentable, I mean scrub up so I can be seen in public with you." he said, before he cheekily winked at me and walked into his bedroom, but not before I sent a designer satin pillow flinging at his head. I lied back down and took a deep breath. Oh god… what am I going to wear?!

**A/N More updates coming soon hopefully and now you realise RON is the culprit, but remember... Harry is head Auror... can he betray his best friend for his... best friend? What will Ginny and the Weasleys think of all this, and how will this new pressure take its toll on Hermione's pregnancy. Want some of these answers... review or give me a PM and i'll get back to you with a secret hint. **


	26. Date NIght

**A/N So here is the next chapter :) this is still in the flashback that i ended with, and it's quite a LONG chapter so apologise about that but i feel guilty for not uploading for a while but i had a thousand problems to sort out... plus i went on holiday anyway so here you go...**

Flashback

The morning flashed by and soon it was around dinner time, so before getting a sandwich to take out, I headed towards the door and apparated on the spot.

I arrived outside the gates to the cemetery that was guarded with two towering stone statues of what looked like Greek gods, or maybe Greek soldiers. They held stone swords pointing upright, as it looked as though they reached into the sky. They wore helmets and armour, ready for battle, as if they must protect the dead from the living.

I glanced at them one last time, before I walked through the wrought iron gates… another barrier protecting them. I walk along the narrow paths, as the graves of loved ones line the edges. I see the odd name out of the corner of my eye, with also 'Loving Mother' or 'Caring friend' written underneath. It is quite unbelievable how the death of a loved one can have its toll on people.

I take the familiar route until I reach my destination.

And there I see them… sleeping side by side in the ground. Together for all eternity. They may not have remembered me when they had died… but I shall ALWAYS remember them. I kneel down slowly, as I quietly conjure up some daffodils for my mother, she always loved it when it was spring and our garden used to be full of them, and I conjure up a single white rose for my father, as he repeatedly reminded me it was the first flower he gave to my mother, when he was merely seventeen. And how he'd worn it on their wedding day, and that in her bouquet of daffodils, a single white rose was placed in the middle.

I sat there for a while, just listening to the birds in the nearby trees, the occasional crunch of gravel from people's footsteps. I sat there… just listening. Then I decided to open up and vent.

"Hi mum and dad," I hesitantly said. "I hope you're both happy and okay. I know I say that every time I come here but I do. I hope you're watching over me, and keeping everyone safe. I haven't been to see you in a while… I've moved house. I suppose that's a good thing, but I don't feel like it is. I hope you're not angry… I hope you remember me. I took your memories to save you and it did no good, and now you've gone." I said, as tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks. " I hope that in heaven you know who I am. You'll have known I've moved in with Draco Malfoy… the boy from school who used to torment me. I know what you'll be saying mum, that I shouldn't go anywhere near him… but I have no one. Ron ran off and cheated on someone and Harry took his side. I ran into Malfoy and here we are. But it scares me. I don't know how I feel. Should I still be getting over Ron, or should I take that big leap of faith and go with my heart. I don't know! Maybe become neither and live as the crazy old cat woman… I already made a start with Crookshanks, that daft old thing. He's old now, but still manages to steal food from me. Oh I don't know! You've always accused me of over thinking and analysing things Dad, but right now I really don't know what to do. We're meant to be going on a date tonight… and I don't know what to do. Should I go? Or create some pathetic excuse." I muttered, before I took a deep breath in thinking things over. 'Look presentable' he said, who does he think he is?! As if he's accusing me that I'm unable to look nice. Come to think of it, when have I ever looked nice.

I walk around in saggy clothes, and I know my hair is a constant mess as its down to my waist, and I don't have the energy, (mentally, physically and magically) to do anything with it. After I lost a lot of weight, I not only felt tired but suddenly simple things like levitating something would become a chore. I feel it getting stronger again, but I still need some time. But you know what… I'm going to prove to Mr Draco I-can-do-and-say-what-I-want Malfoy, that I can scrub up, and he will be knocked off his feet! Yes, I'm going to go on a date with Draco Malfoy!

Quickly, I stood up from my knees and blew I kiss to them. "Thanks mum and dad" I said, as I looked around and apparated on the spot.

I arrived outside a Paris boutique, as I hesitantly glanced at the entrance. I took out the golden credit card Draco had insisted I used, especially for any emergency… well this classes as an emergency. I went inside and looked around, and pretty soon a young woman with perfectly manicured nails and high stilettos with a white blouse and pencil skirt was making her way towards me. She had a sharp featured face with a long nose and bright red lips, her black hair was cut into a short straight bob, that just made her face even more angular.

"Bonjour!" she said, with one of those fake smiles plastered to her face.

"Hello. I need your help."

"Granger… is that you?" the woman said.

"Yes it is. Listen Pansy I really need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm currently living with Draco, but we're just friends, until he kissed me and now it's all confusing and he's asked me on a date and I said I need to 'look presentable' and I know that you're the only one who can make me look drop dead gorgeous." I said, before I let out a deep breath.

She just stood there for a moment, a little speechless. Suddenly she snapped back to the present, and raised an eyebrow at me. "You and Draco?"

"Yes! Me and Draco!"

"Hmmm… well since I see Draco as my annoying little brother, despite out rendezvous past, I'll help you Hermione." she said smiling, "We are going to make you gorgeous!"

She grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the boutique, where many other woman were busy working away at other customers hair and nails.

"Sit!" she said, as she pushed me into a chair. "I NEED REBECCA AND ANNETTE!" I heard her yell across the shop. Suddenly, two young girls came by her, both wearing the same outfit.

"Annette, take down some notes. Rebecca, get everything you can find, we are going to be here a long time!"

I saw them both rush off, disappearing to get what they were told.

She rolled me over to the wash basin and began vigorously scrubbing and washing my hair, "OOWWWW!" I whimpered.

"Oh shut up!" she muttered, as she washed off the conditioner. She then rolled me over in front of the Broadway style mirror, to which she quickly took out her wand and put an disillusion spell on it, making it become invisible. I watched as she cut a styled my hair, casting a few cheeky spells on as she yelled at Annette, who was painting my nails, and at Rebecca, who was painfully plucking my eye brows.

"You've really let yourself go Hermione…" I heard Pansy mutter, as she continued to abuse my hair, "but lucky for you, you came to me."

I felt Annette move to my face, as she began moisturizing and applying make up, "Not too much!" Pansy screamed, "I want it au natural."

It felt like hours until Pansy reached out her hand and ushered me to hold it. She then led me upstairs and into a large wardrobe room, filled to the brim with formal dresses, countless shoes and sexy lingerie. "Stand!" she bluntly said, as her long slim finger quite rudely pointed to a velvet, circular podium. She then went over and began flicking through the racks, trying to find a perfect dress.

"Erm… Pansy, I think those might be a little too formal." I whispered, hoping not to offend her.

"Trust me darling, I know Draco, and these are definitely not too formal. He probably thinks you're going to turn up in some ghastly summer dress, one you had since Hogwarts, and that he can cut the date short. But no, we shall not give him a chance! We're going to make him so speechless, he'll want to prolong the date. Now, take off those vulgar jeans and that frumpy top. You are thin, but fortunately your curves are still there… barely! Then, go into that changing room and put on everything I give you!"

I did as I was told and made my way towards the room.

After what seemed like 50 dress changes she finally agreed to a dress, some shoes and the lingerie. She packaged up the new clothes, and beckoned me to follow her downstairs. She quickly muttered a spell at me and suddenly I felt all the makeup vanish off my face. "It's a spell, so you can surprise yourself later when you will be wearing these clothes. As soon as you put these on… all of these on," she said, indicating to lingerie, "then your perfect hair and make up will appear."

I motioned towards the counter to pay, but she shook her head, "Don't worry… think of it as a friendly favour." she said, before she winked and disappeared back into the boutique. I made my way out of the front entrance, shrunk the bags of clothes and hesitantly walked around the corner into a narrow alley, where I immediately apparated from.

I appeared outside the front door of the flat, as I quickly walked in just as if it was home. Hanging up my jacket and bag, I looked around the empty flat, until I noticed a piece of paper on the counter top, folded in half and addressed to me. I cautiously opened it, to reveal it content.

_Hermione,_

_I'm still sorry about everything, and I promise I'll make tonight special. Meet me in Diagon Alley, at the new bar called Magic. Don't be late! Oh and remember, look presentable. _

I glanced at the clock and realised it was already half five… I ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO GET READY! I quickly made my way to my bedroom, and reversed the spell on the shopping. I nervously glanced at the, quite provocative, underwear. It was a dark green, looked very Slytherin, and barely covered anything plus it was see-through! I then took out the dress and felt it glide over my skin, feeling sensitive and smooth.

It was a gold, silk, backless dress with a sweetheart neckline that had diamonds embroidered around the edge. I looked into the mirror to find that, magically, the bra strap was invisible and looked none existent. Nervously, I then put on the shoes and felt myself transform. My hair, that was in a tight bun, was now over my shoulders and framing my face, as it fell it ringlets down to my waist. My make up looked natural, apart from the pink rosewood lipstick.

I glanced in the mirror, and honestly didn't recognized myself. The dress was just perfect hugged my curves perfectly, as it revealed my flat tummy but didn't show how skinny I'd gotten, plus it really highlighted my none-existent breasts. I touched my face gently to try and convince myself I was real!

Was it real? Well in the last few months my life seamed more like a dream. I long dream, that was mixed with weirdness and nightmares, with a little sprinkle of happiness.

I took a deep breath and picked up my clutch bag that went with the dress, and locked the apartment… time to face the music I guess.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter and remember please please review it makes me sooooo happy it really does ( as long as there nice) alothough i don't mind constructive criticism. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thanks for reading**


End file.
